The Bond between Stars and Ice
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Summary inly focus on Lucy and Toshiro sibling relationship with some couple pairing. Of course Aizen is on the run and Fairy tail is after the Eclipse Gate arc...but when Lucy is almost close to death is it Aizen's doing or a matter of chance by the Anima portal to appear and whisk her away. Will she be able to reach the ice cold heart? or will she wander alone aimlessly?
1. And so it Started

**Hey Guys Welcome to my new story of The Clash of Stars and Ice! I'm still working on my other stories, but I just wanted to put this one out there. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly. I'll try to upload a story by at least Friday hopefully so patience please. Well onto the story :)**

**Summary: Lucy is close to death and smiles at her friends as she falls into unconsciousness. Then an Anima portal transport her to another dimension, but what other than the Soul Society in Rukongai. Though she is still alive, she stumbles from exhaustion and is rescued by an elderly woman. With no memory of who or what she came from, but the pink mark on her left hand. Can she regain all her memory? Or can a boy with white hair and turquoise eyes guide her through survival? Notice: NaLu and HitsuXKarin, but mainly a Lucy-Toshiro sibling relationship story **

* * *

**Lucy POV (In a cavern):**

I slowly open my eyes and could feel myself growing weaker every second. I look to see Wendy struggling to stop my wound from bleeding. Her eyes shone with determination and fear as she pushes herself to save me. I felt a ghost smile on my face as I turned to see Happy crying and hugging my arm with Carla reassuring him that I'll be fine. I can see how she was putting up an act because they needed someone strong to assure that I won't die. I feel my magic decreasing like my life force and fight back the urge to fall unconscious. No, I can't. Not yet until they come I thought sadly as the sound of a fight was heard. The roar of an angry dragon was heard along with a swipe of a blade followed by shattering ice. I take a deep breath, but feel my breath come out shallow. The footsteps caught my attention as though their life depended on reaching me, trying to save me from the hands of death. I refocused my attention to Happy as he caught my eyes.

"Lushy, please hang in there...…Wendy is going to make you feel all better, a-and then we can all go home and forget it about this. Please don't go away like last time…..." sobbed Happy as he clung onto my arm like it was the only thing to hold me back. I reached out to pat his head softly and gave him a small smile. Carla went to Wendy and held back a complaint about using her magic too much. She wanted to save me just as them, but I can tell her magic is deflating and her strength is leaving her. I gazed at the hole of the cavern viewing the stars that shined brightly and sighed.

"Wendy, that's enough. Don't push yourself, I don't want you to die as well," I spoke softly as I felt her stiffen from my words.

"….." ignored Wendy as she remained my healing. Carla glanced at Wendy and me, feeling confused and worried.

"Do you honestly think I can make it? If I survive this, then how would you be able to move my body with the state that everyone is in? Just stop and rest…just let me go peaceful," I replied emotionlessly.

"No, I won't let you die Lucy. Just like Happy said we are all going home and…and…," sniffed Wendy as her tears blinded her with sadness. I watched and used some of my remaining strength to soothe her. I didn't want to make her cry, but I did need her to realize that saving me was inevitable.

"This can't happen, Natsu swore he protected your future…Don't give up Lucy, please just don't say that like you're giving up…sob…Don't go away, don't leave…we love you," hugged Happy as he felt his heart break at Lucy's figure.

"Lucy…," whimpered Carla as she embraced Lucy from the other side.

"Wendy, Carla, and Happy…don't cry …smile for me. I love you guys with all my heart and please tell the others that… everyone in Fairy Tail as well," I smiled sadly as my own tears finally began to fall. I fell into unconsciousness hearing frantic voices call out my name.

"Lucy!" cried out the three in alarm and fear.

* * *

**Natsu POV(aftermath of the battle):**

Please…Please tell me this is some sick joke. She can't be dying! I made a promise to protect her future, to her and to everyone. I glared at the man that I just brought down with all the hatred build inside me. If only I didn't leave her to fight him, but she smiled and told me to go help out Wendy. If I just went against her protest this time just like all the others, would have I made a difference? She isn't dying, she is stronger than that. She closed the god damn eclipse gate and stopped the dragons from entering. Lucy can't be dying, but I can still smell her blood on this bastard's blade and hands. Why wasn't I there to protect her!

"Natsu, snap out of it," yelled Erza as I froze and turned to see her concerned gaze. Gray clasped his hand on my shoulders and met my eyes.

"We better hurry; Wendy is probably healing Lucy as we speak. There is no way she'll die on us," spoke Gray unsurely as I felt a chill rise up my spine.

"Natsu, have faith in Wendy. She's trying so hard to save Lucy, so don't add more pressure than it there needs to be," commanded Erza firmly as I flinched at the firm tone she used. We all began to head toward Lucy as the man I beat behind us spoke out.

"Ha-ha…do you really think that pathetically weak celestial mage will survive? I made sure to cut her deep within her stomach and watch in glee as her blood dripped onto the ground. Her face was the something I wish I took a photo of the expression of shock and pain. All the while she tried to holding back calling a particular name. I believe it was Natsu since she finally said it as she tumbled to the ground. Judging by your look, it was you Salamander," croaked the man as he grinned evilly at me. My fist clenched and I fought the urge to strangle the man now. Then I sensed the magical pressures of a fainting one and a reducing one in the distant, then there was this man's magical energy that was leaving him.

"Too bad…your girl is gone Salamander or shall I say Natsu…hehe…I wish I was there to see the grief in all of your faces…damn I guess she will be joining me on the other side soon…," smirked the man as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Then I saw in his hand a potion and went to grab it and sniff the contents.

"What is it, Flame Brain?" asked Gray as I gave a sigh.

"The potion was poison Ice Princess. I'm guessing he didn't plan to stick around with us after we beat his men," I answered solemnly.

"The risk people drastically take to get away from the hands of justice," stated Erza sadly as her eyes darkened with sadness.

"Let's go and meet up with the others," urged Gray as we all continue towards their location. _All the while she tried to hold back calling a particular name_…no no no…_Judging by your look, it was you Salamander_… Damn it Luce..why…_your girl is gone Salamander or shall I say Natsu_… I ran with all my might, ignoring the calls of Erza and Gray. My heart clenching in fear and the thought of losing her began to increase as I was near within distance of them. Why? Why didn't she call my name or ask for help?!

"Lucy!" called Happy, Wendy and Carla as I saw Lucy fainting away like dust. They were holding her down from floating away and I stood there in shock.

"Lucy, don't take her away please," sobbed Happy as I moved my shock form to go help. As if passing through a wall, then she passed through them and continued to float away. I reached out and held onto her left hand tightly. My eyes tear up as I could feel her slipping from my grasp…No this really can't be happening.

"Lucy, please don't go. I love you," I begged silently in my mind as she slipped through my grip and disappeared. My eyes widen in shock, fear…all bottled emotions build up inside of me.

"LUCY!" I yelled as I heard the others cry out for her. I fell down and placed my hands onto the ground.

* * *

**(No One's POV) Somewhere within Rukongai:**

Toshiro's Grandmother was taking a midnight stroll despite the news about hollows attacking within the area. She was feeling like taking one especially tonight because the air was supposed to be cold by then. The cold air reminded her of her grandson and she looked at the stars wishing him the best of luck in the society.

"I wonder how Momo and Toshiro are doing, those two must be keeping themselves busy what not? Sigh…I wish they come and visit already," sighed Granny. She would usually say this, but understood that working within the Soul Society was difficult even since Toshiro became the Captain of the Tenth Division and Momo was the lieutenant of Fifth Division. She smiled at how well her children had progress in strength and mind.

"Ah…the air feels very nice, but I could use a nice hot green tea about now. I wish Toshiro was here to see the moon, it looks so beautiful tonight especially with the stars. Well this old girl better get a move on," spoke Granny in awe. She continued on home until a flash of gold caught her eye and she glanced out to see where it was coming from. Watching the area around her cautiously, she heard a rustle sound in of the bushes by her right. Her eyes widen and her breath was caught in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked the person being illuminated by the moon's reflection as they stumbled forward to the ground.

"Oh my dearie, are you alright? What is your name?" concerned Granny as the person glanced at her with tired eyes.

"My name is Lucy," spoke Lucy weakly as she fell unconscious. This girl she's human, but is wounded right now. It's best to take her in my home what with all the attacks in all. Hold on Lucy thought Granny as she carried Lucy quickly into her home. As she tended Lucy's injuries, she debated whether or not to inform the Soul Society of this problem.

"But if I do that, then who knows what might happen to her. It's best to keep her here for now. Maybe when Toshiro returns he'll know what to do I'm sure of it. This poor girl must have been through a lot judging by her injuries. I wonder what could have happen to her…yawn…well I better get some sunshine," yawned Granny as she slept by Lucy's side the whole morning.

* * *

**Fairy Tail two weeks after Lucy's disappearance(No one's POV):**

Master Makarov was watching his children suffer from the loss of losing their most precious member, Lucy. When Team Natsu arrived the look of sorrow and heartbroken on their faces raised many questions on what happened to Lucy. The whole time they told their tale, Natsu was as silent as ever and sat at the bar drowning his pained heart with fire whiskey. After his fourth drink, Mira refused to serve him anymore. Everyone was either looking down or hugging and crying with one another. This broke the master's heart deeply as he gazed at their expressions.

"Natsu, it's alright to cry," cried Lisanna as she hugged Happy tightly. Wendy hugged Carla and Mira tightly as tears streamed down her face. _Natsu already cried out his heart in his sleep_ thought Wendy sadly as she recall the whole trip back here. Everyday everyone would separate to their place and come back by dinner time, eating in deep silence and having short conversations. At night, when Natsu thought everyone was completely asleep cried towards the stars, silently begging for this to be a dream and nothing more of a nightmare.

"I don't want to cry right now," pained Natsu as his vision started to become blurry by his tears that were unconsciously falling without his knowledge. This shocked a lot of the guild members and Wendy went up to hug Natsu as he hugged her back as well.

Mavis watched from up the ceiling as she grasped her gown's top in pain at the sight of her guild falling into a sad time. The thing that bothered her was about how Lucy vanished without a trace as if her whole being disappeared somewhere that no one can reach. She could still feel Lucy's presence in her Fairy Tail Guild mark somewhere or somehow she is alive. The only thing left is for her family to realize this and conduct a search for Lucy. Her eyes lay upon Natsu as she saw a distant look in his eyes as if he knew something that they have yet to tell everyone. _Natsu Dragneel, when the time comes will you be able to tell everyone what exactly happened to Lucy_ thought Mavis as she disappeared from sight. Natsu felt as if someone was telling to speak out what he saw, but he knew now was not the time. He caught Erza and Gray's eyes and they nodded. _Not yet, but hopefully soon as possible _ thought Natsu.

* * *

**In the barracks of Squad Ten(Toshiro POV):**

"Captain~ Where are you?" called Rangiku as she looked within the Captain's quarters. She sighed exasperatedly and looked around the room to see the finished paperwork with the captain's signatures on his desk.

"Oh Rangiku, are you looking for Captain Hitsuagya? He's on the rooftop of the building," answered a fellow member as he continued on his work.

"Really? Thanks," spoke Rangiku happily as she headed for the rooftop. I felt the wind blow through my hair and I sighed in relaxation. Until a cheery voice broke through my tranquility, and I sighed in exaggeration.

"Captain, Captain Hitsugaya, what are doing up here?" asked Rangiku as she popped herself onto the roof.

"I was just relaxing until you disrupted me," I stated obliviously as she pouted at my response.

"You're so mean, Captain and hear I thought you would like to hear some news," complained Rangiku as I sighed once more and scratched my head in the process.

"What is it now, Rangiku?" I asked annoyed by her usual antics.

"We are being sent off to the World of the Living next week or that's what Renji told me," gossiped Rangiku as my eyes widen at this new information.

"Does he happen to know for what purpose?" I inquired as Rangiku shook her head 'no.'

"No clue, apparently it's supposed to be discussed in the next Captain's meeting which is in two weeks," answered Rangiku unabatedly. Then Momo appeared beside us looking afraid which caught my eye.

"Momo, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," concerned Rangiku.

"Are you alright, Momo? Did something happen?" I asked as her eyes caught mine with fear and worry.

"Lil'Shiro, there have been reports that hollows have been attacking Rukongai. I'm worried about Granny, but I don't have time to visit her. So I was wondering if you could go and see if she's alright," worried Momo as I nodded.

"I'll take leave for now since I'm not required until two weeks. Don't worry Momo, I head straight there once I arrive. I leave all paperwork to you Rangiku," I replied in haste as I ran to see the Head Captain. My thoughts were focused on Granny and hoping she is still alright.

"Captain, that's not fair! I want to come with you," complained Rangiku as she watched her Captain's leaving figure.

"I hope she's alright. If something were to happen to her, then Lil'Shiro would feel heartbroken," Momo flinched at the thought of Toshiro being broken.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine. Besides if Captain Hitsugaya is there, then the situation in Rukongai would be back to normal in no time. Jeez why did he have to leave me with all the paperwork for two weeks?" reassured Rangiku as Momo smiled at her friend's silliness. _Be safe Lil'Shiro_ thought Momo as she gazed out at the sky.


	2. The new information

**Hey Guys Welcome to my second chapter of The Bonds Between Star and Ice! I plan to include Toshiro to at least be like sixteen years old in my story and include some arrancars the ones who survive. But ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to WereCat Yoruichi for your wonderful review :) and followers as well**

* * *

**Waking up (Lucy POV):**

Hm…what time is it? I thought as I rubbed my eyes and could tell it was noon. I looked around my surroundings and saw an old lady sleeping on my legs. She was shivering so I draped a blanket to cover her. I stretched out my arms as I hissed at the pain from my stomach, and looked to see that I was bandaged. This old lady must have saved me and took care of me while I was resting I thought as I smiled at her sleeping figure. Well I'll go make some breakfast for us since I really don't want to wake her. I found the kitchen and began to prepare a meal since we already missed breakfast. I look out the window to see trees and flowers surrounding the home. I guess she likes living in a forest by the looks of it. I decide to go grab some water since it looks as if there was a spring around here. I stepped outside and eventually found the spring and draw water into the bucket. During this, I could barely hear the sound of children playing around and people chatting about something urgent.

"Did you hear Haiku was attacked last night by a hollow?" whispered a villager as others winced at their loss.

"Poor Canine, she must be devastated to lose her husband. I hope her children don't learn about this," saddened another as they lowered their head in respect. Hollows? What are those some sort of monster? I mean they have to be if they killed this Haiku guy…could they possibly be terrorizing this town?

"When will the authorities take care of it, my children are in danger of losing their lives every time they leave home. Why hasn't help arrived yet," cried a woman as a man beside her comforts her.

"She's right, but with Aizen on the loose. There's no way they are able to send out soul reapers to investigate this even if they did who will they send?" gritted the man as he clenched his fist with anger and fear.

"I hope it isn't that Granny's grandson. I heard he's ranked up in the 13 Gotei and knowing the boy he'll probably come to see if she's alright. He's nothing but an outcast ever since he left home and will always be one," sneered another man as others nodded in agreement. Are they seriously talking bad about someone who isn't here? The nerve of these people…those who are afraid of the monster attacking who knows when, but are frightened about someone they treat as an outcast. I shook my head in disbelief and headed back to the old lady's home. Once I arrived, I look around to see if she was still sleeping, but instead found her in the kitchen eating some of the food I left her.

"Morning," I smiled as she looked up and smile back at me.

"Good Morning Lucy, wait don't you mean…hm…what's the best way to say noon? Oh good day," answered the old lady as I laughed at her silliness.

"How do you like the food? I hope you don't mind me intruding in your kitchen since I felt like making something for both of us," I replied shyly as she grinned.

"It's delicious. Oh and don't worry about that, I'm just glad you're okay. Oh my where are my manners? My name is Hikari Hitsugaya but you can just call me Granny," beamed Granny.

"Thank you for everything," I thanked as she gazed at me concern.

"Lucy, you don't happen to know where you're from right? Or what happened to you before I found you?" asked Granny as I thought about it. Where am I or where exactly am I from? Questions that I can't seem to find made me feel lost but my memories were hazy.

"I don't remember anything, but my name," I confessed sadly as Granny laid her hand on top of mine.

"Well, it will return some time, you just have to be patient and wait for it," reassured Granny as I smiled softly towards her.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, but where exactly am I?" I examined my surroundings once more.

"Oh you are in the Soul Society in a town called Rukongai. That reminds me you're still alive right," answered Granny as she strokes her chin.

"Yes or else, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you, Granny," I was confused at what she was trying to say.

"No, I mean like you have your soul and actual body living because in this world we are all just living spirits. The world of the Living is where most people like you still live until your time," explained Granny as I widened my eyes in surprise.

"So I'm in a world where the dead live in harmony?" I asked slowly as I was taking all this in.

"That's about it unless you want to see a hollow for your proof then again that would be a bad idea," replied Granny surely as I grabbed my head from a soon to be headache.

"I'll just take your word for it. Do you think in the World of the Living, I might find some answers there about where I'm from," I thought carefully as Granny shrugged.

"It's a chance, but then again I don't see people like you often have a pink mark on your left hand," stated Granny casually as I look to see a weird marking on my hand. I feel like this might have something to do about my hazy memories maybe even a way to remember who I am exactly!

"I think this might be the only clue I have to finding out who I really am," I relieved with a sigh that there was at least something to keep me going.

"Well, let's talk about this later and get started with the chores," spoke Granny as I got up and helped with the dishes. I hope it doesn't come to me early…I might want to stay with Granny a little longer…

"Oh that's right! Granny what are Hollows?" I asked as I saw Granny's face look sad.

"Hollows used to be like us except they have a mask that covers their face but they lost to the monster deep within their hearts. The soul reapers purify the souls relieving them from their monstrous forms. Oh that reminds me Lucy, you should change so that way people wouldn't stare as much," explained Granny as she handed me a kimono that was a pale light yellow with a black sash for the waist.

"Okay thanks Granny for everything," I smiled as I thought of what friends I'd make in this world. Hopefully I find a wonderful friend who I could calls as my brother since I never had a sibling before no that I think of it. Hm…my memories are slowly coming back but not quickly.

* * *

**Somewhere in Los Nuechos (General POV):**

"Lord Aizen, it seems something has entered the Soul Society and it has unimaginable spiritual energy. Should we hold off until it appears into the World of the Living?" asked Nightshade as Aizen turned to him with a smirk.

"I believe that we should hold off for now since we don't want the Soul Reapers to catch up with our plan. Unimaginable spiritual energy…hm…," thought Aizen as he thought of what could possibly have that much power.

"It seems this intrigues you, Lord Aizen. Are you sure you'll be able to wait patiently for whatever it is to make its appearance?" asked Gin.

"Yes, I believe so and I have a feeling that the experiment was successful which we should wait and see what happens to our lovely test subject," smiled Aizen darkly as Gin nodded in agreement. _Now let's see how long it could survive until it comes into my hands_ thought Aizen.

* * *

**With Head Captain (Toshiro POV):**

I waited outside the Head Captain's quarters impatiently as he was finishing a meeting with someone. My thoughts kept thinking of how, why, when, and what are the hollows doing or is there a reason behind this. Could Aizen be the one using the hollows to attack innocent people? My endless questions were disrupted as Lieutenant Chojiro to inform me that the Head Captain is waiting for me. I go into his quarter and take note of him finishing up some paperwork. Once he finishes, he looks over to me as I bowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, to what do I owe of your presence today?" inquires the Head Captain as I look up and catch his gaze.

"I wanted to ask for leave this week to visit my grandmother in Rukongai," I answered unfazed.

"Is it just that or are you also going to investigate the recent numbers of Hollow attacks?" intrigued Head Captain as he clasped his hands together on his desk.

"Yes, I want to make sure my grandmother is safe and investigate those attacks. I feel as if Aizen maybe behind this, but it's just a hunch after all," I replied honestly as the Head Captain tilted his head in thought.

"Very well then you may go. Make sure to report anything unnatural and be careful. If Aizen is behind this then you need to make sure to be on guard at all times. Don't forget the captain's meeting in two weeks," considered the Head Captain as I bowed my head in thanks and departed from his quarters. As I did I ran into Captain Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki who were surprise to see me as well.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how are you? Are you going somewhere?" asked Ukitake as I nodded.

"I'm fine, and I'm visiting my grandmother. Ah yes, Hello Captain Ukitake and Kuchiki, are you here to see the Head Captain Yamamoto as well?" I answered coolly.

"Yes and hello to you Captain Hitsugaya. Oh Ichigo told me to tell you he says hello and something about leaving his sister alone," grimaced Rukia at Ichigo's usual antics. Seriously, that idiot does not understand that his sister is the one who follows me around.

"Ichigo's sister?" questions Ukitake as Rukia turns to explain.

"Ichigo's sister Karin met Captain Hitsugaya during the Arrancar invasion and follows him around when he's in town. Much to Ichigo's disliking," Rukia gave a small smile as I sighed in annoyance.

"Well Captain Hitsugaya, it good to see you make friends in the World of the Living, but just try not to fall in love with the girl," smiled Ukitake as I felt my cheeks blush.

"Like that's ever going to happen, don't you have something important to do," I turned my head in annoyance.

"You're right, but I'm proud of you falling in love at your age. Well I'll be going," Ukitake ruffles my hair in a fatherly way and heads into the Head Captain's quarters.

"Well, goodbye Captain Hitsugaya, it was nice seeing you," smiled Rukia as she followed her Captain inside.

I sighed once more while scratching my head in frustration. Karin and me…in love? I don't see it and I have more matters to attend to. I headed for the front gate of the Soul Society and flash step once I exited the front gate to find a carriage for the ride home. Don't go wandering of on your own, Granny as I thought of her usual walks. Oh how the people important to me make me worry.

* * *

**At the front door of Fairy Tail (? POV):**

I stand in front of the door worried of what I should say to them. I know my master is still alive, but I can't seem to go in and notify them. It's so hard, but they have to at least know she's still alive. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but felt myself stand there with my hand in mid-knock. Jeez, I'm hopeless. I sighed and decided to do what the others told me, leave a letter. I wrote the letter and thought of the best way for someone to notice it. Then I heard the door opening and I hid in the shadows. Levy came out only to see the letter lying on the ground as Jet and Droy came up behind her. Her eyes widen as she reads the letter and smiles with tears of happiness falling in her eyes.

"Levy are you alright?" asked Jet worriedly as he saw her tears.

"I'm fine guys. Let's go inside quick to tell the others," she answers happily as she ran back inside with two confused men following her. Sooner than one minute, cheers of joy and determination are heard as they learn of the one thing that brought them sadness. I brushed back my brown spiky hair and grinned as Natsu scanned at the job request to find one to lead her on her whereabouts. The others soon joining them as I left to find Capricorn appear beside me.

"It seems they are ready to search for Miss Lucy. I'm glad we let them know of her existence," smiled Capricorn as I nodded.

"Yeah, Team Natsu just needed help with finding Lucy since they actually know what happened to her. Then again they were probably worried about their friends' reaction. Well let's leave it them to find her," I replied happily as Capricorn nodded and followed me into the spirit realm. Please find her soon everyone I thought hopefully as I appeared in my home once more.

* * *

**Anyone can guess who this person? Easy right Loki! I mean I thought of including the spirits into this since they are still in the spirit realm. So I think next update might be next friday and hopefully you are all excited with Fairy Tail's comeback anime! Hope to hear some awesome reviews from you guys next time.**


	3. The Meeting of Zanpakuto and ?

**Hi everyone, Here's the third chapter :) I was soo inspired today because of the new episode and opening of Fairy Tail and wanted to put my feelings through in the story. I'll probably upload this Friday or Saturday :) But ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to Guest and TheDelta724 for your wonderful reviews and yes it is Loke. :) And thanks to the followers as well**

* * *

**In the forest (Lucy POV):**

"Hey Granny are we there yet?" I complained for the fifth time as we started hiking through the forest. After the past three days, we both had gotten along really well. Granny decided to call me her granddaughter which made my heart feel all warm. I never met or had a grandmother before so to actually have one now made me really happy. She was unlike other grandmothers I've see if I can remember. She loves to go out a lot despite her age and works on all needed chores around the house. She even talks about her grandson and her neighbor's daughter who always came to see how they are doing. Speaking of which, I never got to ask about her grandson's name now that I think of it.

"Lucy…we've only been walking for about forty minutes. Besides we are already here," sighed Granny at my antics. I felt my cheeks flush and widen in surprise that we already arrive.

"How was that forty minutes? There are so many rocks and fallen trees in the path," I exaggerated as Granny chuckled at my face.

"Anyways I'll look for some berries here and you go for the water on the opposite side. We will leave in about twenty minutes so don't be late," ordered Granny as I nodded and head to the direction of the spring.

"Alright see you in a bit," I called as I search for the spring. Once I spotted the water's reflection from the sun, I head over there. Hm…the water looks really nice I thought as I dumped the bucket in the water.

_It does, doesn't it_ sighed someone in relaxation. I froze and turned left and right to see if someone was with me.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked nervously as I waited for a reply. I sighed in relief as I pulled the water inside the bucket.

_Of course I am here. You can hear me_ thought someone annoyed. I yelped in surprise and looked around cautiously for any figure.

_Jeez and you're supposed to be my master. What am I going to do with you_ sigh someone sadly as I got angry at that remark.

"What do you mean I'm your master? Why can't I see you, huh?" I questioned irritably.

_Because I'm your zanpakutō and a part of the zodiac keys you search in your other world. Apparently I developed into one since you arrived here_ answered the person knowingly as my eyes widen at their words _your other world_ and I wondered how do they know so much about my past life.

"How can I even trust you if I can't even see you and how do you know where I come from? I inquire anxiously as the person sighed once more.

_Fine, my name is Tianlong in this world, but in yours it's Draco which I prefer more. In your world you collect celestial spirits and among them are the twelve zodiacs. I am the fourteen zodiac key which is the dragon zodiac. If you wish to meet me then close your eyes and form a mediation position. Clear your head of everything around you_ explained Tianlong or Draco as I got into position and cleared my head. I felt the wind begin to rise and the trees rustled with leaves falling.

_Good now open your eyes_ ordered Tianlong as I slowly open them to see a grassy field with a beautiful night starry sky.

"Where am I?" I asked in awe as I scanned the area around me only to lay my eyes upon a dragon with bright yellow scales, black spikes, and midnight colored eyes that spotted me.

"Tianlong?" I said carefully as he smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you face to face Lucy Heartfilla. I heard many stories from the other spirits about your very being and you can just call me Draco. My name is this world must be a mouthful," smiled Draco kindly as I stared at him shell-shock.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilla?" I looked at him in shock as he tilted his head in confusion. Then something strikes him and he looked at me sadly.

"Don't tell me you lost your memories," saddened Draco as I nodded sadly.

"Yes, I don't remember much of my life and since you know about me then maybe you can help me," I pleaded as he looked away from me, leaving me speechless.

"I can't help you regain your memories by just info. You need to be patient and wait for them to actually return. Now that this is establish, I'll be available at all times just remember to say the enchantment to release your shikai," informed Draco as I stared at him in confusion.

"And that is what exactly?" I wondered in excitement as Draco chuckled at my expression.

"Shikai is the release form of your weapon to change and gain special abilities. It seems I've taken much of your time, but you should hurry for the old woman. There are Hollows lurking about and no doubt some might very well be in this forest. My sword form is a Tanto since you don't really look like a sword expert. Goodbye Lucy and don't forget the enchantment," Draco gave me a commanding look before smiling a toothy grin. I smiled and realized he never told me the release enchantment as I tried to stop from leaving. I opened my eyes to see that it looked to be still morning but I can never tell. I was about to get up when I noticed a short unsheathe blade on my lap. I held it out to see it shine from the blade to its holder. The handle was black but the blade reminded me of Draco's teeth. I got up and picked up my bucket with my right hand as I went in search of Granny. I quicken my pace after hearing Draco's words about Hollows being in this very forest. Once I arrived to our meeting spot, I didn't see Granny and began to worry like crazy while pacing back in forth.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a familiar voice as I felt the blood from my face fall. I dropped the bucket and ran towards the sound. I looked around everywhere until I sensed something behind the tall bushes and ran through. I scanned the area only to see Granny on the ground with her forehead bleeding and a creature with a mask, etching closer to her.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled confidently as it turns its attention to me. It screeches out a horrible sound and begins charging at me. I stood there in fear as it comes closer than I remembered my zanpakuto and drew it from its sheathe. Wait he said there was an enchantment on it! But what was the enchantment to release the blade again…Come on Lucy that thing is coming to shred me to pieces in any minute. Maybe something with stars in it…no that's not it. Think what a star does…it shines! Let's hope it works.

"Shine through the starry sky! Draco!" I called as the sword transformed into what looked like a black blade except for the yellow strip hanging from the handle. As the creature closed in on me, I dodged to the side and tried to think what to do next.

_You simply cut through the mask with no fear or doubt in your heart_ advised Draco in my head as I sent a word of thanks and somehow appear behind the Hollow. I swung down hard to my right and watch the mask being cut to the side. It disappears leaving me to sigh in relief and watch my blade turn to its original form. I sheathe it back into its case and ran towards Granny to see if she was still conscious. I propped up her body and only breathe again once more as I saw only her forehead bleeding.

"So you have a zanpakuto to huh?" smiled Granny proudly as I nodded and helped her up.

"Is that weird?" I asked fearfully of her rejection.

"Of course not Lucy. Didn't I tell you that my grandson has one as well even his childhood friend?" blinked Granny in surprise as I looked at her in shock.

"Nope then again I never did ask. So he's a soul reaper too?" I wondered in amazement as she nodded.

"He's a talented one which fits perfectly with his name. I miss him even till today," spoke Granny strongly, but a hint of sadness as well.

"I'm sure he misses you as well, Granny. Come on let's head home to treat your wounds," I replied softly as she looked up and embraced me tightly.

"You are a sweetheart Lucy. Don't ever change that about you," hugged Granny as I hugged her back as well. I felt tears of happiness fall down at my cheeks, thinking of how lucky I was to meet someone like her. Once we were home, I treated her wounds and decided to head into town to buy some groceries. After checking on Granny once more and strapping my companion in the inside of my kimono, I headed to the shop and grabbed a handful of ingredients for tonight's dinner since the sun looked as if it were going to set.

"Excuse me, I like to purchase these candied beans please," spoke someone politely as I turned to see a boy that looked sixteen with spiky white hair and turquoise colored eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a white jacket with the sign of captain and a sword strapped to his back. I looked around once more to see if I had everything and went up to stand in line. I noticed cold looks being directed to the boy from all the customers even the shopkeeper himself. I didn't like this atmosphere or how they all gave this looks to a simple boy.

"Look as I told you, I don't sell anything to outcast like you. Now get out of here, you're kind is not welcome in these parts," seethed the shopkeeper as I felt my anger rise at how he was treating the boy.

"So he finally came back, huh? I can't believe they actually made him into a captain. Their mistake," sneered someone.

"Who does he think he is to walk in here like he's high in mighty? Someone should teach him a lesson," complained another.

"Poor Granny to have a grandson like that. No wonder she lives in town all by herself," pitied someone when I realized in recognition of who this guy was from the previous conversation from those people. I felt my patience snap and began walking to the two.

"Once again get out of my sight; you're scaring away all my customers. Oh hello miss, what can I do for you?" glared the shopkeeper as he saw me coming and changed his expression. I slammed my hand on the counter gaining all attention on me, and surprising the boy and the shopkeeper. I gave him the most deathly glare I had and watched him pale a little.

"Listen, I don't care how you run things here, but that is no way to treat a customer. Despite him being an outcast, so I think you should kindly apologized and sell him the candied beans. I never thought people like you would actually exist in this world, but I guess there is always going to be rotten people that like to make people feel down about themselves. You all make me sick and here you are all worried that a hollow would come at any minute when he is here to stop that from happening. Whether how he feels for this town is up to him, but he is also here to protect the love ones he holds dear and anyone along those lines. Oh and here are my things and ring that up will you?" I announced as everyone stared at me with gaping mouths and wide eyed expressions of shock and surprise. The shopkeeper kept his mouth shut and did as he was told. I grabbed my things and turned to everyone with a sweetly smile.

"Thank you and have a lovely day," I said kindly as everyone shivered at my words. I walked quickly to the path of Granny's and stopped to release all my frustration in a scream. After that was done, I thought about the boy back there and wished to ask for his name. I really hate people who are like that. Ganging up on someone that young just what is wrong with this world…sigh…well I better head back and not make Granny worried. I trudged up the path and reached home, after I near the door I opened it and called out to her.

"Granny, I'm –You!" I called in surprise as the white haired boy from earlier saw me as well in shock.

"Oh dear me, Lucy this is my grandson Toshiro. Toshiro this is Lucy Heartfilla. She'll be staying with us for a while," introduced Granny as I shook off my expression and smiled.

"Hi Toshiro, I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you," I smiled as I held up my hand for a handshake.

"I don't trust you," looked Toshiro distrustfully as I looked at him hurt.

"Why?" I asked sadly as he gave a look over.

"Because we just met at the shop and somehow you just stayed with my grandmother who is injured," accused Toshiro to where I felt a pang of guilt reach my heart. I had nothing to say so I dropped the bags and left from her home.

* * *

**Returning home around sunset (Toshiro POV):**

I finally arrived home only to feel the cold glares of those who treated me like an outcast. I usually ignored them by now, but I had to see if Granny is alright. I decide to stop by a shop to buy some candied beans only to feel the looks increasing as I walked over to grab the candies. As I walk to the register, the shopkeeper gave a friendly smile only to scowl at me.

"You again? I thought you were long gone from here?" He sneered rudely as I ignored him and put the candied beans on the counter. He looked at me annoyed as I sighed in annoyance as well.

"Excuse me, I like to purchase these candied beans please," I asked politely much to his liking.

"Look as I told you, I don't sell anything to outcast like you. Now get out of here, you're kind is not welcome in these parts," he seethed as I fought back the urge to argue. Then I heard the other customers speaking badly again about me which made my fist clenched in anger.

"So he finally came back, huh? I can't believe they actually made him into a captain. Their mistake," sneered someone.

"Who does he think he is to walk in here like he's high in mighty? Someone should teach him a lesson," complained another.

"Poor Granny to have a grandson like that. No wonder she lives in town all by herself," pitied someone when my eyes hardened at how they think of my grandmother. I was about to turned to leave when someone was approaching I chose to ignore it.

"Once again get out of my sight; you're scaring away all my customers. Oh hello miss, what can I do for you?" glared the shopkeeper as he saw a young lady coming that had long blonde hair and changed his friendly expression for her. I looked to see her glaring him down at him and slammed the counter with her hand. I was in a state of shock because this reminded me of the time I met Rangiku and then return back at what was happening.

"Listen, I don't care how you run things here, but that is no way to treat a customer. Despite him being an outcast, so I think you should kindly apologized and sell him the candied beans. I never thought people like you would actually exist in this world, but I guess there is always going to be rotten people that like to make people feel down about themselves. You all make me sick and here you are all worried that a hollow would come at any minute when he is here to stop that from happening. Whether how he feels for this town is up to him, but he is also here to protect the love ones he holds dear and anyone along those lines. Oh and here are my things and ring that up will you?" she argued in announcement as I stood there even more surprised as were other people as well. Why would she defend me? Someone she never has met before and just takes a stance for me. I suddenly want to take a sigh of relief, but caught myself, surprised that she managed to make me feel safe in mind. I saw the shopkeeper ring my things and then hers and bowed in thanks as she grabbed her things, but stopped. She turned to smile sweetly which felt very threatening for some reason.

"Thank you and have a lovely day," she replied coldly as I saw others shiver from her words. I watched her beginning to leave when she caught my eyes and smiled kindly to me. As she left, I heard the customers' gossip about her rudeness and kindness to me.

"Who does she think she is?" complained someone as other nodded in agreement. I sighed and left to take the quickest route to Granny's home. I stopped b Momo's home to leave the letter for her parents and went inside my favorite place to be. I walk in to see Granny wrapped in a blanket and saw her bandaged head making my heart sink. She saw me and widens her eyes in surprise.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here dear?" asked Granny in surprise as I went up and hugged her.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I bombarded her with questions as she tried to calm me down.

"Toshiro, I'm fine. You don't have to such a worried wart and besides I'm treated already," calmed Granny as I let out another sigh of relief. I've been sighing all day which is making me feel out of whack. I was about to ask and then a voice interrupts me.

"Granny, I'm –You!" called out the girl I met earlier as I stared at her in surprise as well.

"Oh dear me, Lucy this is my grandson Toshiro. Toshiro this is Lucy Heartfilla. She'll be staying with us for a while," introduced Granny as I saw her expression turn into a smile. I watched her and looked at my Granny's bandaged head. Don't tell me she was the reason for her getting hurt.

"Hi Toshiro, I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you," she smiled warmly as she lifted her hand for a handshake. I just stood there, refusing to shake my hand with her.

"I don't trust you," I replied distrustfully as she looked at me with hurt filled eyes.

"Why?" she asked sadly as I gave her a stern stare.

"Because we just met at the shop and somehow you just stayed with my grandmother who is injured," I stated coldly as her eyes shot a look of guilt, confirming my hunch from earlier. She dropped the groceries and ran out of the house to which I didn't care. I turned to see my grandmother angry with me which surprised me.

"Toshiro, go after her! She didn't hurt and she would never do that. She saved my life and for you to accuse her of that breaks my heart. Lucy cares for me very deeply and already feels guilty of not saving me in time from the Hollow," explained Granny angrily as I felt regret in the pit of my stomach. I sighed and nodded as I went to go look for Lucy. I better apologized while I'm at it since I did judge her without hearing the story. I flash step through the forest to find her sitting near the spring, looking at the water's reflection in the moonlight.


	4. Trust and the truth

**Hello here I am with another chapter but I'm not sure if its good because I'm going to be busy with Friday and Saturday. So hopefully you guys enjoy it. I'll tried to upload next Friday or Saturday. But ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to Guest and Guest for your encouraging reviews :) And thanks to the followers as well**

* * *

**Toshiro POV:**

I was noticing how clear it was tonight as the stars shined brightly in the night sky. For some reason I feel as if the stars were trying to comfort her, then again it's just me and my theories. I began to approach her until I heard her voice.

"I wish I was there on time to save Granny from that Hollow," muttered Lucy sadly as I flinched.

"Well, what did you expect? I need to explain to you what was happening, besides she did say that it wasn't your fault Lucy," comforted a figure that lay beside her figure. I had squinted my eyes through the night and stopped a gasp from escaping my mouth. That figure was a dragon, a yellow dragon to be clear, and it was in its own form. I watched more closely and wondered who this girl really is.

"I know, but I can't forgive myself Draco. I don't know what to do or how to get home. I feel like this is entirely my fault. Toshiro was right to accuse me, since I wasn't there for Granny," she sulked as I scratched my head in frustration and let out a soft sigh. Granny was right. She's too caring and sweet, but I still had a bad feeling about Lucy.

"Boy, you can come out. I can hear you, just to let you know," responded Draco as I froze in place.

"Wait! Toshiro is here," alarmed Lucy as she looked around for me. I hesitated to stay, but decided to walk out from my hiding spot. As I came out I caught Lucy's gaze filled with fear and sadness. That look made me feel sad as if I was the cause of it. I came closer and sat on the left of her, looking at the spring. We both were silent and didn't say a word until I believe Draco spoke.

"Jeez, someone needs to help you two with your social skills? I mean just speak out what's on your mind already. Lucy, boy, I'm heading home. Remember to call out to me when you're in danger," sighed Draco as he gazed at us in a just-make-up-already look. With that he disappeared and in his spot laid a blade which Lucy bent down and picked it up. I was intrigue by this and guessed along the lines that she was probably a soul reaper like me.

"So you have a zanpakuto? " I asked with a level look as Lucy nodded.

"You should tell that dragon of yours that I don't like to be called boy," I stated angrily as she winced and nodded again. I was about to complain about her to at least talk when she giggled. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion as she looked at me with a side smile.

"He said, would you rather I call you shorty, shrimp or Shiro?" she replied as I felt my skin flush in anger.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to him," I complained as she began to laugh at my expression.

"Sorry…giggles…but you are so cute when you're angry. Can I call you Shiro or Toshiro? Oh and you're a captain that's amazing just like your name. Oh I'm must be talking a lot," Lucy said happily, and then formed a small smile in apology. I felt myself blush from her sweetness and regretted how I'm the one making her sad.

"You can call me either one. Not because I like you or anything you are still suspicious, but I know that I just need to start trusting you a little more," I explained shyly with red cheeks as Lucy giggled and reached out to pinch my cheeks.

"Whqth arth youth duying qoman! Thot herts," I mumbled as Lucy let go. (What are you doing woman! That hurts)

"You know I can't help but think you're so cute Toshiro. I bet you are probably sixteen, huh," grinned Lucy as I flushed once again at her compliments.

"I'm not cute," I pouted as I realized I never pout.

"Ah…sorry you're handsome, but still adorable," she responded teasingly as I nodded at her first words, but scowled at 'adorable."

"I'm very powerful, so don't think all these nice comments are going to get you anywhere," I stated coldly as she smirked.

"So you do take compliments that are so nice," she giggled as I groaned and stood up. I stretched out my hand to help lift her up. As we walked home once again, I caught Lucy looking lost in her thoughts.

"So I guess you're a Soul Reaper, huh?" I asked as she stopped in her tracks. I turned to see her eyes showing pain and loneliness which was starting to bring me down. Seriously just what is it about this girl that makes me act out of place? I grabbed her hand and gave her a squeezed to let her know she wasn't alone. When she looked me straight in the eye, she smiled warmly at me which made me want to smile back.

"I'm not really a Soul Reaper. I mean I'm still alive, but I just don't know how I got here. I don't really know where I came from before Granny found me. Draco and this mark on my left hand are the only clues to what my past life use to be. I guess it sounds like an unbelievable story, huh," she half-smiled at me which I just stared at her in confusion.

"Try me," I said confidently to where she widen her eyes and fidget with her kimono's sash.

"Well, Draco isn't really a zanpakuto. He's a celestial spirit of the zodiacs, well more like the dragon zodiac. He told me that I apparently collect these keys to summon them, but won't tell me more because he said I have to figure out my memories myself. His name in your world is Tianlong and in mine it's Draco. Oh yeah I have memory loss," she explained quickly to where even I was surprised to hear all this.

"So he knows where you are from, but can't tell you or explain exactly? This seems interesting but confusing. Have you gotten any memories back yet?" I inquired interestedly as Lucy shook her no.

"Not really, but…wait is that Granny?" she trailed off her sentence as we saw Granny walking towards us.

"Granny, what are you doing out of bed!" I yelled softly as she huffed at me.

"He's right you should be resting," Lucy sighed as Granny raised an eye at both of us. Before any of us could say anything she broke out into a wide grin and placed her hands on her hips.

"It looks like you two are finally getting along….sigh…now I don't have to worry about you two get along," Granny grinned as I shook my head from side to side and Lucy smiled back at her.

"Alright let's had inside already," I ordered as Granny stuck her tongue at me and Lucy nodded in agreement as we headed inside.

* * *

**No one's POV (Soul Society):**

"Apparently the increase of hollows attacking Rukongai had happened about four days ago. Captain Hitsugaya went to investigate so Captain Yamamoto wants you to go see if he is alright," ordered Lieutenant Chijoro as Momo nodded in understanding. She bowed in goodbye as she descended for her destination. Lil'Shiro hang in there. I'm coming thought Momo as she took the fastest route home. She couldn't help but feel something was wrong as she saw dark clouds heading toward her home. Those clouds looked very strange not by its colors, but the way how it just continues to only head straight there.

* * *

**Aizen POV**

"Did you manage to send that what was it again Magic Transportal Cloud?" I asked in interest as the woman smiled at me.

"Of course and you will finally have it in the World of the Living was what you called," she answered in amusement.

"I must say seeing your abilities, are rather talented among my men. I want to know is that after we received the experiment what is in it for you?" I gazed at her questioning as she shook her head.

"Nothing just getting rid of trash, but this will be the last time we talk like this, Lord Aizen was it," smiled at me darkly as I raised an eye.

"Yes, well thank you for all your help, Lady Minerva. It seems I will miss your power, but answer me this. What did you want me to do with this person?" I smirked as she looked in thought before finally answering me.

"She is your problem now. I have a feeling she has memory loss and without them you can try and win her on your side. Oh and if you are having a very hard time looking for her, she has blonde hair and a pink fairy mark on her left hand. You can do whatever you want or kill her for her power. Ah yes and her name is Lucy Heartfilla, goodbye Lord Aizen," explained Minerva as she left through a portal that will never appear again.

"Lord Aizen, do you really trust her?" asked Gin as he looked as me questioning.

"No but she did give me an interesting experiment. I still didn't believe that the girl would survive these past days, but she already found her zanpakuto. It looks like we are in for a wonderful game," I answered evilly as we waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

**Fairy Tail POV**

"Erza!" cried Lisanna as she ran towards her with torn clothes and a big gash at her arm. Everyone turned and worried at how Lisanna was injured.

"Lisanna, what happened to you? Who did this?" bombarded Erza as Lisanna took a deep breath to explain how she come to be.

"I was on a mission near Clover Town when I overheard these guys talking about Lucy. I followed them and discovered that the mission Team Natsu was on was actual a set up for Lucy's near death. Not only that, but did you guys noticed anything strange we you fought those men," explained Lisanna as everyone turned to gazed at Team Natsu.

"Now that I think about it. That guy Natsu beat drank some poison and ended his life. He said something about he guess he'll see her on the other side. It sounded like he wasn't even sure if she will survive his attack," scowled Gray at the thought.

"There were too many enemies to beat, but they only focused on us not Lucy," shocked Erza as she remembered the enemies separating them and keeping them at bay.

"We didn't even notice that until now, since Lucy was attacked badly by that him," grimaced Wendy.

"That's not only it. The person who set this all up was someone who holds a grudge against Erza. She wanted to get rid of Lucy as a warning for humiliating her," continued Lisanna as there were gasps heard around the room.

"So are you saying this is Erza's fault?" asked Levy.

"No she wanted revenge and it's that person's fault for messing with Fairy Tail," answered Lisanna angrily.

"Lisanna, who was it?" called Natsu angrily as everyone could feel the heat radiating out from his body.

"Minerva," spoke Lisanna softly as Natsu headed outside to let out some steam. Wendy checked on Lisanna's injuries as everyone was left to their thoughts.

"Now we have another goal, everyone look for Minerva's whereabouts. She might know where Lucy might be," ordered Erza as people scrambled to find the wicked witch.

"I'm going to check on Natsu," spoke Happy as he flew to check on his partner. As he arrives he sees Natsu talking to someone and strains his ears to hear.

"I don't know where she is," complained Natsu harshly as his face sulks.

"I know, but she isn't here. The one with the answer is Minerva," whispered someone as Happy tried to recognize the voice.

"Why Lucy? If she wanted Erza why go that far?" asked Natsu furiously.

"She doesn't want to hurt Erza. She probably has a reason, but even if that were true, then she'll have hell to pay. I have to go Natsu, good luck," waved the figure as he disappeared.

"Goodbye Loke and thanks," thanked Natsu as he walked back to the guild to see a shocked Happy.

"Happy, don't tell anyone Loke has been telling me about Lucy's whereabouts, okay?" I sighed from exhaustion.

"Okay Natsu, but don't worry I won't tell. Right now we have to search for Lucy," supported Happy as Natsu patted his head and went inside.


	5. Welcome to the World of the Living!

**Hey welcome to another chapter! Sorry if the sibling bonding is to early but when you think about it who doesnt want to be siblings with Toshiro and Lucy :DHope you enjoy and I might update this Friday or Sunday depending on my inspiration lately. But ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to Guest and Guest for your reviews they keep me smiling and inspire to continue quickly :) and followers as well. Oh yeah I'm glad this keeps you from being bored :)  
**

* * *

**In the forest (Lucy POV:**

"Hey Toshiro, what exactly are we looking for?" I asked as we traveled up the rocky path to a mountain pass.

"I have a feeling that if we try distancing you from the village then the hollows might come after us," answered Toshiro as I looked at him in surprise.

"So I'm basically bait, but how can you tell that they might come?" I sighed as he caught my eyes and showed a thoughtful look.

"I can sense them from the spiritual pressures they give off. I think that the hollows didn't appear much before because they sensed yours which got them to gather around here," He explained as he stopped by the ledge to search the area.

"I see like a frequency that is detected by the rise of its intensity," I nodded in understanding as he turned to give me a smile.

"Yeah…hey Lucy if you don't want to do this, then we can turn back and forget about it," Toshiro looked away uneasy of the plan following through. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry about me, besides we're doing this for Granny and the village," I smiled reassuringly as he shook his head from the side and form a small smile.

"Even though they don't like us, you still find it in your heart to protect them. That's a very noble thing of you to do," he mumbled as I ruffled his hair making it even messier.

"Whether its noble of me or not, we are all the same it just takes a little longer for people to actually see the side of you they never seen before. You know I remember when they first started talking about you before I knew you and I actually got mad. I didn't know who you were at the time, but I wanted to defend right then. I couldn't because it was getting dark and Granny would have been worried where I disappeared to after she treated my wounds. Then when I saw how cold they treated you and talked horribly as well. I just couldn't take it anymore so I stood up for you and didn't really care how the people would treat me later. I bet in the Soul Society you have a lot of friends Toshiro who have accepted you for who you are. I'm glad to see you doing better," I grinned happily as Toshiro looked away for a moment making confuse for a minute. I thought back to what I said and didn't notice Toshiro's snapped his attention back at me.

"Lucy,…Thank you for everything," he smiled genuinely for the first time which caught off guard. I smiled back and felt the breeze picking up, then looked at the scenery of the trees surrounding the village that looks so peaceful.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I always use to come here with Momo before she became a soul reaper. We watch the sunset setting behind the village outlining with its beautiful colors. Should we stop here for a little bit?" he stopped at recalling his past as I nodded and sat underneath the shade of the tree. I patted the spot beside me for him to sit at. He hesitated at first, but decided to sit by me.

"Can you tell more of your past? I like to know of the things you've seen or done, especially your friends too?" I asked in wonder as he thought for a minute.

"I'll talk about my friends later. I've been to the World of the Living countless of times and it never seizes to amaze me how different the world has changed. I've fought many battles with difficult opponents, but I would either win by my own strength or someone who try to help me if I needed it," he spoke carefully as I eyed him with suspicion but let it go. Win with my own strength, huh…I wonder why does that sound like something I would do to prove to others. The next thing I know my head starts throbbing and I gripped it from the pain.

"Lucy! What's the matter? Hey, Lucy!" called Toshiro franticly as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Flashback:**

_Why don't you give up there is no way that you will be able to win this. Besides you don't have anything to defeat me with, smirked a woman with long black hair that was flowing in the waiter sphere we were in._ _Wait water sphere? Who is she and what's that in her hand?_

_I won't give up my friends believe in me. I won't throw away that belief. I won't give up I cried in determination as she scowls at me. After wards she begins to beat me like a ragged doll and all I feel is pain, but my will doesn't die from her punches. Somewhere in the battle I guess I lost conscious and she held me by the neck outside of the water sphere. Then a bell is rung and I guess the announcers had stated that Minerva is the only one remaining in the water sphere._

_LUCY! Yelled people in anger and fear as Minerva I believe let me go and I was following toward the ground. A flash of black and pink hair caught me from the impact and cushioned my landing. A little girl with blue hair and another little girl with pink hair also were trying to heal me from my injuries. The guy with pink hair glared at the other set of people who were smirking at us and the girl who was smiling in victory._

_How could you do this to her you witch he yelled angrily as the red-haired girl stared at her with an angry look as well._

_What are you staring at She asked innocently. I couldn't hear the words clearly but something about acting in the lines of rules for something._

_You mean continuing on hurting someone who has already lost she states as she keeps her eyes on the black haired woman._

_The crowd enjoyed the entertainment didn't they? Besides she should be at least grateful I left her in second place. Despite being nothing but a useless piece of garbage She answers as the red-head gave an annoyed look._

_What did you say he growls as three men stood in front of her. The crowds are cheering for a rumble that is about to happen and everyone is getting intimated to go. I could see a blond guy grin and move forward as the pink-haired guy began to step up as well. He was stopped by the red-haired girl and she looks at them with a face filled with anger._

_I don't care if you are the strongest or number one, I'll let you know this. You people had just made an enemy with one of the guilds you don't want to anger she declares as they stood there still unfazed by her words. I felt myself being sent to another place, then I opened my eyes once more to see people staring at me with relief smiles and concerned looks. For some reason I cried out saying sorry which left them all in surprise._

_What are you apologizing for Luce the man from before asked in confusion._

_I blew it again I saw myself hide my face in the pillow. Everyone was trying to cheer me up and I was starting to feel a little better. Until I noticed my eyes were trying to stay open and then I looked up to see where my keys are? I watched a talking blue cat hand them to me and I smiled graciously as I said thank you and fell asleep. Everyone began to discuss about how they dislike the people Sabertooth and when a short man came in saying that the teams have to combine._

_The pink-haired man shot out of his seat and declared I'm going to get revenge for Lucy. I'm not going to let them walk off laughing at their own. For some reason a smile touched my lips and I awoke from my consciousness._

I woke up to see the sunlight shine through the branches of the trees and turned my head to see where I was at. Hm…the same tree where Toshiro and I were at before I fell unconsciously. Wait! Where's Toshiro I thought panicky as I began to get in a sit up position to see a spot of white hair on my lap. Toshiro must've been worried and probably fell asleep while watching me. I felt a tang of guilt tug at my heart, but felt happy that nothing happened to him. I stroke his hair and saw him cuddling closer to me which I thought was cute. My thoughts return to that vision or was it a memory. I couldn't place my finger on it, but that memory was really important yet who were those people in it exactly. I heard Toshiro's breathing turned softly at the feeling of my hands threading into his hair. I couldn't hold it anymore and giggled which stirred him up from his sleep. He stretched up and blinked when he saw me smiling at him.

"Hey Toshiro sorry for-"My voice was cut off as Toshiro hugged me tightly which I hugged him back. After a few seconds he let go and gave a concerned gaze.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Toshiro asked as I nodded and pat his head.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up and waiting for me to wake up as well," I flushed in embarrassment as he scratched his head too.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you are alright," he looks up and gives me a relieved smile. I noticed his scared eyes and pulled him in for a hug. He stiffened but gave me one back as well.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you like that. I would never leave you or Granny okay. You are my special little brother," I smiled happily as Toshiro stood there shock before giving me a watery smile.

"Thank you and thanks for being my big sister," he muttered as he turned his head away from me. I could see his ears are turning red which made me laughed at his embarrassed side.

"…Something isn't right," I state as I look up to the direction where these energies where coming from. They were heading for us fast and I grabbed Toshiro to side from an attack. We both looked up to see numbers of hollows appear which were about twenty. We shared looks and pulled out our zanpakutos, running to the hollows for an attack. The fight didn't really last that long, but wasn't easy either. Some of the hollows had speeding abilities while others had their little puppets to fight for them. I look over Toshiro to see him slicing through another hollow which leave us with three left. By then we both decided to release our shikais, to finish them off.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru," called Toshiro as a blue ice dragon appeared from the blade and attacked the hollow.

"Shine through the starry sky, Draco!" I followed as well as Draco's figure appears and slices the enemy with his wings.

"Lucy, you can do other things as well remembered," reminded Draco as another hollow appeared to attack behind me.

"How…exactly…Draco," my words stretched as I dodged the hollow's claws with my speed.

"For example, you can try Celestial Dragon's Roar, Iron Kick, Fist, ad my favorite Celestial Dragon's Prayer, but still hold onto your blade and don't swing it when you say them," explained Draco as I dodged another attack from the hollow.

"Alright I'll try. Celestial Dragon's Iron Kick," I attacked the hollow straight on the mask with my kick that was glowing with stars twirling around them. The hollow vanished and Toshiro finished killing off the last one, but still held an astonished look to his eyes.

"That was unexpected," he spoke in amazement as I fought the urge to grin. _Crash!Boom!_ we turned to see a black purplish cloud looming over us and saw lightning being struck at us.

"What's going on!" I yelled as I moved away from another lightning strike.

"Lucy, for some reason the lightning is striking at you! Get out of here now!" ordered Toshiro loudly as I turned his direction to a hollow about to attack him from behind. Instead of running away, I ran to him and pushed him out of the way to receive the blow. By the time the hollow was about to attack the lightning had strike me painfully and inflicted damage on the hollow as well. I collapsed to the ground and felt Toshiro trying to stand me up. Then out of nowhere I began to lift from the sky, I grabbed onto Toshiro's arm tightly trying to stop whatever it was that was taking me.

"Hang on Lucy," cried Toshiro as he tugged me across the field despite the force that was trying to drag me away.

"No Lucy," called a familiar voice as we both turned to see Granny running toward us with fear in her eyes. She reached us, but the hollow appeared and tried to attack her. I saw a tree branch and felt the fear of losing Granny once more.

"Toshiro get me near that tree branch, so you can go help Granny," I commanded as Toshiro gave me a surprise look but shook his head no.

"Listen to your big sister okay. I'll hold on as tight as I can, so go save her please," I spoke sadly as he hugged me tightly and helped me stay on the tree branch. He went to go save Granny as I clung onto the branch hard. Damn it! I could feel my hands start to slip and was flying through the air when two hands caught both of my own. I opened my eyes to see Granny and Toshiro straining on holding onto me. I smiled softly and looked at them happily.

"No!" Toshiro cried out in frustration as I was being held by his hand alone.

"Toshiro…I know you'll find me and I'll be waiting okay. I love you too clearly," I smiled warmly as my fingers slipped from his and tears formed in my eyes as I heard their sad voices.

"Lucy!" they cried as I disappeared into the cloud.

**In the World of the Living (? POV):**

I was doing my usual rounds as I turned to see Ururu running with something from the terrible rainstorm we were having. I look at her and noticed it was a human let alone a blonde haired girl.

"Kisuke, I found her outside our shop and couldn't leave her there. Can she stay until she recovers?" she asked shyly as I nod and watches her take the girl inside her room.

"Jinta, call up Tessai for me will ya," I called and heard him bickering about doing so much work in the house. My eyes remained on Ururu's room about the blonde girl to appear out of nowhere like that. I also noticed her spiritual pressure was very powerful for a mere human and went to go see her.

"Ururu, I'm coming in," I stated politely as I opened the door to see her covering the girl. My eyes watched her carefully as I was trying to think why was Ururu taking her to her room instead of the guest and treating her as if she were important. Feeling my eyes watch her Ururu turned around and was about to answer my wandering questions when Jinta burst through the door with Tessai in tow.

"Hey old man, I brought him like you ask me," he scowled and turned to see the girl in Ururu's room.

"Boss, who is she? And what is she doing in Ururu's room?" asked Tessai confused as I looked at Ururu fidgeting with the blankets.

"Ururu, was she really outside of our shop in this weather?" I questioned as she looked up with no deception in them.

"Yes, I think she's hurt real bad because her injuries were inflicted by a hollow and something else," she answers as I nodded for her to continue.

"Just hurry up and tell us the story already," yelled Jinta as Tessai smacked him on the head to be quiet.

"I was coming back from a delivery when I found her standing outside the shop. I asked if she needed anything and she just told me she need to know where she was at. I told her, but by then she collapse from fatigue and I brought her into the shop," explained Ururu quietly as I thought for a minute.

"I see, but something tell me she might be playing a big deal in Aizen's plan. I don't know why but her presence here will probably help us know if she is an enemy or not," I concluded as everyone nodded their heads.

"But why is she staying in Ururu's room?" complained Jintas as Tessai gave him a stern look.

"I put her here just in case she wakes up with questions. I don't mind really," answered Ururu as we all nodded at her reason.

"Wait a minute, you went to go deliver when it was Jinta's job?" scolded Tessai as he hit Jinta again for being a lazy slob. I left the room to think of these new recent events and debating whether or not to inform the Soul Society. My mind was still wondering why would Ururu place the girl in her room maybe saw her as a threat, but I can't be sure. I scratched my head and glanced outside the window to see the rain falling endlessly.

**Fairy Tail POV:**

"Listen up brats, we finally found out where the witch is staying at. Don't let her escape from our clutches," ordered Master as everyone left to go after Minerva. Their faces were set with determination and anger as they set their sights on the woman who had taken their beloved celestial spirit mage away from them. Natsu ran out with his team to try the first place they were given to check which was Gallows Town. The others checked the remaining spots of where she was spotted Mira, her siblings, Laxus and his followers headed for Spruce Valley. Cana, Juvia, Gildarts, and Romeo headed for Hollows Town. Gajeel, Lily, Levy and her team went to Willows Valley. All were ready to finding her and bring her back alive.


	6. Returning home! Meetings?

**Hi there heres another chapter, but I didn't have time to see if there is OCC in this so my apologizes. I've been tired and working on my stupid english essay. Next chapter will be longer hopefully and I might update this Friday or Sunday depending on my inspiration lately. But ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to EvilashOtaku17 I enjoyed your review and I am glad that you would like to read more :)and thanks to the followers as well/**

* * *

**Ichigo POV:**

"Man, am I beat," I sighed exhaustedly as I lay on the bed from coming back from the Soul Society. I was getting checked up for any progress of Aizen or any of his members appearing, but no such luck. I thought about how the meeting today with the captains went and wondered why Toshiro looked so sad. I usually see him alert, cranky or angry, but he stood still as a statue which everyone could tell. I tried asking Rangiku what happened to him, but she has no clue. It's been a week since I was in the Soul Society and I could tell I have a lot of work to do. Man why did the meeting have to be this week? I mean it's not bad enough that Kon has to attend my classes and flirt with all the girls in class. Just thinking of all this, is making me wish there was two of me. Hey that sound- A shoe was thrown at my face as I looked at the person it belongs to.

"Jeez Ichigo, how are you already exhausted if you did nothing," complained a familiar petite black-haired girl with her head shaking from the sides.

"What do you want Rukia? Can't you see I'm trying to relax in peace," I argued as I fixed myself once on the bed. She scowls at me, but sits on my bed in thought. I was about to ask her what she was thinking, but the sound of the door knocking interrupt me.

"Come in," I called as Orihime, Uryu, and Chad walked in which Rukia greeted them.

"Hey it's good to see you guys! How was the meeting? Did anything weird happen? Was Rangiku there? What was everybody like? Why did you go for the meeting for?" asked Orihime curiously as I smiled at her usual antics.

"Nope just a boring meeting about not finding Aizen yet. How about you guys?" I answered as Rukia made a face at my lack of answer.

"We got a new student attending Karakura High," replied Chad as he returned back to being silent once more.

"Yes and she is very uncooperative to work with. I rather have you as a partner than her," grumbled Uryu as I raised an eye at that statement.

"Okay what exactly happen with her for you to be so grumpy Uryu?' I asked in interest which Uryu gave me an irritated look.

"Well, she sort of beat him in a crafts competition and it was so amazing at how creative she was. Uryu did his best though, but she clearly demolished him. Right Uryu?" explained Orihime excitedly as though she had seen an amazing battle.

"Not just that but she's a real looker. Sadly she doesn't talk much and isolates herself from everybody. But for some weird reason she challenged Uryu to a craft competition and won," popped Kon out of Orihime's bag with more information about this girl.

"Hm…strange and no one tries to be friends with her," Rukia looked surprise at how the girl doesn't get around to make friends.

"So how does she look like?" I ask and looked to see everyone staring at me in surprise.

"What? Is there something in my face?" I wiped my face to see if anything was on it.

"No, I'm surprised you are interested in her Ichigo," smirked Rukia a little as I felt my face heat up.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rukia? I just want to know why should could possibly be alone," I replied honestly as she nodded in agreement.

"How about we all go out and get something to eat? We can tell you more about what happen in school," smiled Orihime as everyone agreed and headed to an ice cream parlor shop. After they entered, they talk more about what has been happening to each of them and also teasing one another. A bell signals another customer and I turned my head to see a blonde girl our age walk up to the counter and ordering something. She had long hair that looks straight, curves that fit her body, a slim waist, and a chest that could rival Rangiku's. Rukia followed my gaze and stared at the girl with a trouble expression.

"Oh, hi there. Nice to see you again," called Orihime as we all stared at her in surprise. The girl turned her head toward her and widens her eyes in surprise, then gave a nod. She purchased her order and sat on the bar stool while pulling out a book from her bag.

"See she just keeps to herself, I bet it's very lonesome," pitied Kon with tears as I gave him an annoyed look.

"Will let's just go and invite her to sit with us," encouraged Rukia as Orihime followed as well.

"I don't think that's a good idea especially since we don't even know her name. What makes you think she'll come and freely talk amongst us," implied Uryu.

"You just afraid of her, four-eyes," complained Kon as Uryu pulled out a needle with string from somewhere which Kon kept his mouth shut. I got up from my seat as my friends watch me walk up to her.

"Hey blondie, you don't have to be by yourself. You can come sit with us," I gestured to our spot where everyone was staring at us. She keep reading her book, ignoring what I was saying which was starting to irritate me.

"Look I'm fine by myself and my name is not blondie, carrot-top," she sighed as she turned to answer me.

"Hey my name is not carrot-top, it's Ichigo Kurosaki," I retorted as she looked at me in surprise. I looked back at her and saw that she was glaring at me now.

"You're the pervert that tried to hit on me when I was reading my favorite book in the library," she grimaced and I felt like killing Kon now.

"I can explain that…I was sick that day and probably said something weird to you right," I excused myself, hoping she at least buy it. She raised her eyebrow and scoffed at my bad lie. Damn it and I wanted to be friends with her too. Stupid Kon wait until I get my hands on you.

"Keep telling yourself that Ichigo….wait your name means strawberry," she states with her hand covering her mouth as she smiles.

"No it means number one, why does everyone assume that it's always strawberry. Damn it," I sighed as I scratched my head. She laughs which surprises me, but I felt myself smiling at her changed expression.

"Oh here's the usual you order," called the server as he places a strawberry milkshake in front of her. I lift a brow in question as she just looks away in embarrassment.

"So you know my name what's yours?" I asked in interest as she drinks her milkshake.

"Hm…not going to tell," she smirks as she goes back to drinking her shake.

"That's not fair at least give me a hint," I looked at her with an exaggerated look. She thinks for a moment and finally looks at me with a glint in her eye.

"Fine but this is only going to be my first letter name. It starts with an L," she grins sneakily as I groaned.

"Let me guess Luigi," I joked and turned to see her look in a daze. I waved my hand in front of her and saw her coming back to reality. I cocked a questioning brow, but she looks away from me. She stands up and begins to pack up her things.

"Is something the matter?" I ask as she turns to me with a small smile.

"No I just need to go. It was nice meeting you Strawberry," she calls as she exited out the ice cream parlor. I watch and realized what she just calls me by.

"It's not strawberry," I yelled and walked back to my friends who looked amused at the scene I made.

"So Ichigo did you figure out her name?" Orihime looked at me with her eye full of questions.

"Nope, but it starts with the letter L," I answered as Uryu smirks which catches my eye.

"What four-eyes, is there something you need," I threw an irritated look in his direction.

"Well, I'm surprised that you only manage to get that much out of her. I didn't think you were such a flirt Ichigo," he gave me a smug smile as I glared at him.

"I'm not a flirt," I stated as the others threw side-glances at each other.

"Then what exactly where you doing then, Ichigo?" asked Chad as I sighed in exasperation.

"I was just talking to her. Let's just get back to ordering our ice cream," I answered with an annoyed tone. I took note of Rukia's quiet self and wondered what she could be thinking right now.

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Talk about weird. I didn't think he was the Ichigo, Kisuke was talking about this whole time. I hear a lot of stories, but I'm actually surprised that he was just around my age. I continued walking the streets until I felt myself stopping at a park and looked at the leaves falling from the trees. I could feel it coming back again now…

**Flashback:**

_Hey look I got my guild mark! Mira even stamped it on me I cried in happiness to the pink-haired guy from my other memory. He looked disinterest and was looking at something in the distant._

_Oh good for you Luigi he passed off as I yelled that my name is Lucy._

I could feel myself smile again and kept wondering why that pink-haired guy was showing up in my memories. Is he a close friend? No I don't see it maybe my best friend. Wait that has a nice ring to it, but I feel sadness fill my heart at the thought of us being friends. I didn't even notice someone touching my arm as I jolted and see Ururu looking at me in worry.

"Lucy, are you alright?" she asked shyly as I smiled and stroke her head softly in affection. She smiles and grabs my hand as we walk home. Once we arrive, we set my stuff down and saw Jinta coming. He had a broom in his hand and a big lump from what we could guess that Tessai probably gave him.

"Hey go and broom outside Ururu," He commands as he pushes the broom into her hands. I felt myself being to get annoy with his attitude once again. Then he smacks her head which by then I ended up leaving a bigger lump on his head. As we left him unconscious, we spot Tessai cooking something good. He sees us and calls out to Kisuke that we are here.

"Hey Boss, they are back. Hi Ururu and Lucy, how was your day?" he asked as he cooks some ramen.

"Oh just the usual except the moment I enter the ice cream parlor. I met the famous Ichigo Kurosaki, who was just as you said back to normal," I thought as he looked at me in surprise.

"Well Kon was in his body while he was gone with Rukia, so it makes sense I guess. So did he talk with you?" he cups his chin and thinks. Kisuke enters along with a black cat who was watching me with intelligent eyes.

"Yeah, but I never told him my name or that I know his identity as the Substitute Soul Reaper. I did manage to gain a little of my memory though," I look at Kisuke who was lost in his thoughts for a minute.

"Interesting, did anything at least comeback to you important?" Kisuke asks as he looked into my eyes.

"I said something like I finally got the guild mark and that pink-haired guy keeps popping in my memories," I sighed as I looked at my right hand where my pink mark was.

"Well at least you are somewhat getting there, Lucy. I bet your memories will be back at some point," meowed the black cat as I tilted my head in amazement. Everyone seems to be staring at me like they were expecting a reaction or something.

"What?" I asked in wonder as the cat once again spoke up.

"I'm surprised you are not surprised that you see a talking cat. I usually get those reactions from people," spoke the cat in amusement.

"It's not the first time I see a talking cat though I think I seen one talking before too. I'm not really sure," I replied with a smile. The cat nodded and began to transform when a girl was standing there naked and I covered Jinta's eyes and Ururu's.

"Well this is how I usual look like. My name is Yoruichi, nice to meet you," she hugs me as I just blushed at the situation we are in.

"Put on some clothes please. You are blinding them," I complained as she laughed and went to get clothes. I just sighed and looked out the window feeling like something is going to happen soon. I head into Ururu and my room and plopped myself to sleep. Never noticing that in another world reports were being made about me.


	7. Something important to you

**Hey Everyone I'm kinda on hiatus as of now because of AP Exams and CST testing popping up. I know I promised to update but I have six stories to at least to complete. I also need to get my inspiration back so I can give you an even better chapter. I hate being busy but I got no choice just like other authors too. You know its not easy to update soon, but at least you guys are patient for the stories to be update sometime. I'm really sorry for not having a chapter ready for today, so please forgive me. I'm leaving a poll on my profile of the six stories for you to vote for two of your favorites to continue when I have time. While I continue the one of the two, I will hopefully get it done and start on the others. I hate leaving you guys like this, but what's done is done. Before I go, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, followings, and the support for me to complete these stories. I am deeply sorry for causing you trouble and hope you guys can forgive me. I love you all and keep smiling you all have lovely smiles. Feel free to message me if you like with anything and if you like to make a suggestion on a mistake in my story, go for it I really don't bite. I also have to fix some mistakes I noticed, but I will change it when I have time. Once again thank you for everything and wish me luck with stupid testing.**

**Love,**

**AnimeCorazon1997**


	8. Surprise Encounters! Minerva

**Hi there heres another chapter, but I didn't have time to see if there is OCC in this so my apologizes. So hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll probably don't know when I will have time to update again because i have A Sweet Fairy to upload next. But ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to EvilashOtaku17 for your lovely review and I'm glad you enjoy this story even though I'm still sort of off track of the sibling bond thing hopefull this make up for it :) Guest Sure thing since this was vote as the second favorite story so far. Aya Maria Sparkle I like your username and I'm glad you like this story :) Also thanks to you follower and favorite-rs if that was a word I would use it :)  
**

* * *

**Somewhere in the mountains near Gallows Town:**

Sounds of explosion can be heard as the people of Gallows Town looked at the mountain with hope and uncertainty. A group of mages walked up the mountain to find the dark guild Lilit where rumors were told of a female mage with the power of territory that joined the guilds top five strongest members. As the battle commences, dark guild members had fallen from the immense power of these mages. Another explosion occurred and some dark guild members look through the smoke to see a dark figure with red eyes.

"You bastard! Take this," a member used his flames to push the figure away only to see the man consume his flames.

"What is he?" cried a member as he began to fidget nervously at the scene around him. Their entire guild was destroyed and most of the members that harassed the town were unconscious or beaten badly. He swallows his breath as he watched the mystery man take down the ten men in front of him. When the man stepped into the light his eyes look as if they were ready to kill them, then they showed this emotion of hatred and sadness.

"Wait! That white scaly scarf, sandals, and pink hair…It's Salamander," announced an astonished member as others froze in fear. Natsu glared at them, but let out a shaky breath and attacked the rest of the enemies. This whole guild was a pain in the ass for him, because he still couldn't find the witch. His ears could pick up the voices of his friends on their attack on their opponents as well. Erza went to go deal with the guild master, leaving Wendy, Gray, and himself to handle any strong mages. Now he was separated from them, but didn't really care. He was focused on letting his emotions out through fighting, but clenched his teeth in frustration when there was no word of Minerva. Her name tasted foul on his mouth. He used one more powerful attack and looked for anyone conscious on giving him answers. Seeing as he let himself run wild again, he cursed and punches a rock beside him leaving a crater with large cracks.

"My, my losing your cool, Natsu Dragneel. It's such an interesting sight to see you so frustrated and hopeless, then again it might be about a certain celestial user," a voice spoke in a sweetly sick way as Natsu felt himself quivering. That voice belongs to only one person and he lifted his head to meet the eyes of Minerva whose eyes laugh at his tortured expression.

"Minerva…just the person I was looking for," he growls as she smirks at him.

"What's with the animalistic growl oh that's right you were raised by a dragon. Now dragon boy what brings you here in Gallows Town," smiled Minerva as he gave her a menacing glare.

"Don't act like you don't know anything. Where the hell is Lucy and answer me or else," he snapped as she gave him a confused look.

"Lucy? Oh that trash of a girl, well I may or may not know her location. But why should I tell you, seeing as if you can catch me that is," she replies with a smirk as Natsu clenched his fists.

"Don't you dare call her that, besides you are already caught," sneers Natsu as Minerva gives a confused expression as she felt a blade against her throat. She eyes the red-haired knight who is giving her a deathly glare.

"Ah so this is what you mean. Erza Scarlet, it's been awhile since our fight. I wonder if you know what this man is talking about," grins Minerva until she felt a fist slammed into her stomach. She clutches her stomach and can see burn marks of a fist appear on her skin. She looks up to meet angry onyx eyes that seemed to see through her soul. Natsu lift her by the collar and brought her near his face.

"Where the fuck is my Lucy," he orders as Minerva can't look away from his intimidating eyes.

"Natsu, calm down and let her go. She is not worth it," calms Erza as she saw him light his fists while clutching Minerva.

"S-she's in another dimension and will never see you all again," Minerva answers in fear as Erza and Natsu were shock. Natsu throws her onto the ground hard and heads to look for Happy.

"You never should have underestimated us. Now you will face Fairy Tail's wrath head on Minerva," Erza gives her a glare as she tied Minerva in anti-magic ropes. The entire team meets up and begins to head home with their target intact. They sent a message to all teams and master of the surprising news.

Once arriving home, Minerva was lead into an interrogation room with Erza flanking Master's right side and Mira flanking the other. There was endless questions she answered in an amusing tones only to receive a slap from either Erza or mostly Mira.

"Let me ask you again, child. Which dimension is Lucy in?" Master sighs as the girl gave another snide remark only to earn another slap from Mira.

"Mira, that's enough. Switch with Laxus, you should get back to serving the guild and watching their behavior," orders Master as Mira clenched her left fist, but nods and heads out. Laxus appears in a few moments and gives Minerva a heated glare.

"I already told you were she is, but I don't even know where exactly. Besides that should be the least of your worries," snide Minerva as the three narrowed their gazes onto her.

"What exactly do you mean?" inquires Erza as Minerva smiles.

"That girl has no recollection of where or who she is, so there is no guarantee that she will return to the guild anytime soon. The portal that sent her there has already disappeared from this world. I was just lucky that it actually work," smug Minerva as Erza was about to hit her only to be stopped by Laxus.

"Just wait and see. Blondie is going to return to the guild no matter how long it takes for her to come home. Gramps, we are heading out," replies Laxus as he dragged Erza away from Minerva.

"You made a big mistake and now you are going to pay for it with your life. Never underestimate the power of family," spoke Master sternly as he walked out of the room leaving her in the dark.

**(Toshiro POV)Flashback:**

_Hey Toshiro look at this! It's so pretty, don't you think asked Lucy as she showed me a black rose, red rose, gladiolus, snapdragon, peony, statice, and lilac in her hands._

_So what's the deal? They are just flowers that are different from each other I sighed and lean back into my seat in the field. She pouted and then looks as if she was busy with her thoughts. I open an eye and saw her, then sighed in annoyance as I felt a tail wave in front of my face._

_What do you want dragon I asked in irritation as he gives me a toothy grin._

_Lucy seems to be in her thoughts and I decide to irritate you little one he smirk as I felt my anger rise._

_I'm not little you over-size lizard, so go chase something I remark trying to settle in as Lucy tackled me._

_Lucy what is with you I sighed as she smiled at me. I stared at her and waited to hear what her response was going to be._

_These flowers have special meanings and I want you to listen closely okay… she stops to stare at me in the eyes as I nodded._

_Black rose means black magic, red rose means pure love, gladiolus mean a character's strength and honor, snapdragon means strength, peony means I love you, statice means remembrance, and lilac means confidence. I want you to remember me by in case I'm gone she mumbled the last part as I strain to hear what she said._

_Wait what is that you said I asked as she stands up and smiles at me. I saw her pull at my arm to get up which I grumpily followed. Once I was standing, I saw her smiling and spin around happily. Granny was off by the distant smiling at us with pure joy and I felt my own smile appear on my face._

_Lucy you are a weird you know that right I smiled as she sticks her tongue at me._

_Real mature Lucy I chuckled as she picks up flowers and toss them in the wind._

_You are one to talk mister she giggled and when I look up to see the sunflowers shine around her figure with her smile that was filled of love and warmth that was directed to Granny and me._

_I will never forget you sis. I love you too I muttered as she turned to give me a confused look._

_Wait what is that you said she asked as I grabbed her arm and tugged her in tow to reach Granny._

_Not fair shiro she pouted as I laughed with Granny._

"Captain, get up!" called Rangiku as I jumped from her shout. I look around the room and noticed I wasn't back at home with Granny or….Lucy. I didn't really think she would become such an important factor into our family, but I guess I was wrong. I just never expected for her to disappear like that and for her to assure me that I will find her gave me hope.

"Captain, are you in there? We have to hurry and get going to head to the World of the Living with the others," Rangiku gave me a concerned look as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ah yeah, let's get going," I answered and went to see if I had everything. I ignored her look and head into my room. Something caught my eye from my table and I went over to lift up a necklace that was shaped like a star with a little ice fragment in the middle of it. I gripped it and put it on, hiding it inside my Shihakushō. I took a deep breath and followed Rangiku to the Jigokuchō. Upon arriving there, we see Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shūhei, Momo, and Izuru waiting for us.

"Captain Kuchiki, you are coming as well?" I asked in surprise as he gave me a nod.

"Apparently Captain Kurotsuchi detected an unimaginable high spiritual pressure coming from Karakura Town, so I'm coming as back-up," explained Byakuya as I nod in understanding. Wait high spiritual pressure could it be Aizen or no…it's not possible, but maybe Lucy?

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya, what's with that smile you are giving? It's creepy me out," complained Ikkaku as I look at him in surprise.

"I'm smiling?" I asked in shock as everyone nodded except Byakuya thinking about something else than my smile.

"I know, it's a certain girl with shoulder length black hair who's the younger sibling of a substitute soul reaper," smirks Rangiku as I flush from head to toe.

"Rangiku that is not true. Can we please just go now," I complained and follow the others into the Jigokuchō. Man, Lucy what have you done to me I thought as a smile appeared on my face again.

**General POV (Karakura High):**

A certain blonde was running for the front gates as she detected a hollow nearby. Except for a certain orange haired boy was running to catch up to her with a question on his mind.

"Oi Blondie wait up! Where's the fire?" called Ichigo as he finally caught up with her.

"Oh Strawberry, it's you. I was just hurrying home since there's this nice program I don't want to miss," Lucy lies as she tried to keep her gaze to Ichigo's. It took all the power for her to not pop a soul candy and reveal herself to him. Kisuke said it was alright for them to know, but it just didn't suit her. Ever since they met Lucy avoids Ichigo and his friends, but they always come out of nowhere and keep her company. At first she hated the idea of trying to get new friends, but now she just dislikes it instead of hate the idea. Lucy wanted to hurry up for Ichigo to ask what he wants, so she can get the job done before they notice it.

"Don't call me that! Anyways the girls want to know if you want to come hang out with us at my house, because we have some of our friends from out of town coming for a visit," Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance. Lucy thinks for a minute, but decides to reject the invite.

"I can't today, besides I can't believe your dad lets random people hang out in your house," She answers as Ichigo looks away with a smile and understanding eyes.

"I can't really explain about my old man. He's just really stupid at times, but you get to know other things you never expect about him," he muttered as she smirks a little.

"Someone loves their dad, you are right but I would say that about you," she smiles teasingly as Ichigo turns red.

"As if…ugh….you are so annoying," he groans as Lucy giggles.

"I could say the same for you, later Strawberry," Lucy waves as she hurried to her destination.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled while earning weird looks on some of the students lingering in the front of the school. While running Lucy pop a soul candy into her mouth and felt her katana by her side. The weird thing that Lucy doesn't understand is that the moment she eats the soul candy her body transforms only for her to wield her zanpakuto. Lucy once asked Kisuke why that she is still herself as other soul reapers appear in a black kimono and their actual bodies moving about. He answered that it was probably due to the fact that she wasn't from this world and it somehow only merges within her body. A scream startled her from her thoughts and she noticed the spirit of a little girl running away from a hollow shaped like a lizard except that it could walk. She flash-step in front of the girl as she was cornered and faced the hollow head on. After dodging a number of attacks, she sliced the mask completely watching the hollow vanish. Turning to the little girl, she raised a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as the little girl nodded silently and hugged her out of surprise. Lucy returned the hug and can hear the little girl crying softly.

"I want my mommy!" she whimpered as Lucy spoke soothing words and felt tears of her own fall. A flash of a beautiful blonde woman smiling down at her lovely blonde daughter made Lucy feel a deep sadness within her heart.

"It's okay, sh…I'm sure she misses you too, but don't forget she is always right here," Lucy points at the little girl's heart as she begins to smile happily at the thought. Lucy suddenly heard familiar voices and had to go now as the source of the voice was coming closer. She looked down at the little girl who was gazing at her in confusion.

"Look I have to go, but some nice people are going to come here and send you home. So be a good girl and don't let them know I was here," Lucy told the little girl as she nodded but stopped Lucy from leaving.

"What's your name?" she asked as Lucy gazed into the little girl's brown eyes.

"My name is Lucy and you?" Lucy smiles as the little girl broke out in a grin.

"My name is Wendy, nice to meet you Lucy. I'll miss you," Wendy hugged Lucy and watched her disappear. Lucy stopped on a building to watch little Wendy and felt her heart cry in pain. _Why does my heart hurt whenever I think of Wendy's name?_ Lucy thought in confusion and noticed her hand clutching her school uniform. She could feel another headache as an image of a girl with long blue hair was smiling at her; the same one who was healing her when she got hurt from that Minerva chick. Lucy sighs and then looks to see that Ichigo and Rukia had arrived and were asking the little girl questions.

"Hey kid, what happened to the Hollow?" Inquired Ichigo as Wendy strike thinking pose for a few seconds.  
I don't know," she answers which leaves Ichigo looking puzzled.

"You have to at least know something. The Hollow's spiritual presence disappeared a few moments ago and it was exactly in this spot," wondered Rukia as she gave the child a hopeful look.

"Oh there was this pretty lady I saw by the ice cream parlor," she smiles innocently as Ichigo groans in frustration.

"That's not what we are asking for kid," complains Ichigo as Wendy gave him an annoyed look.

"My name is not kid, it's Wendy you carrot," remarked Wendy as Ichigo ignored her remark.

"Whatever kid-ow! What the you kick me," Ichigo began waving off Wendy when she kicked him at the shin.

"Yeah, because you are not a gentleman, but an idiot," Wendy made a silly face which Ichigo could feel his anger. Rukia held in her laughter because the interaction was pretty funny.

"Alright time to send you home. See ya Wens," called Ichigo as he lifts his sword to begin the Soul Burial.

"Okay thank you and tell that nice lady when you see her I said thank you," smiled Wendy as she closed her eyes and felt his sword handle touch her forehead. After she disappears, Ichigo and Rukia share a knowing look and head home to meet up their friends. Lucy came out from the shadows and watched them leave. _So that's how you do a Soul Burial or Konso is what Ururu told me. Thank you Wendy_ smiles Lucy as she concentrates on returning into her body. While heading back home, she notices that today was the day she was supposed to make a home cook meal for Yuzu and Karin. She head straight for the Kurosaki home and knocked on the door, only for Karin to answer.

"Lucy, you're finally here. Come on in," smiled Karin as Lucy walks in and leaves her stuff by the door. She could already smell the sweet aroma of Yuzu's cooking and saw her stirring a pot.

"Sorry I'm late had some errands to run. Since you are making dinner, how about I whip up some desserts?" Lucy pulls up her sleeves and Yuzu shook her head 'no.'

"No, this is for Ichigo and his friends. If you want to we can still have dessert and go out to eat," smiles Yuzu as Lucy nodded and started working on making brownies. Karin settles herself leaning on the counter and watches Lucy make brownies.

"Come Karin, you're helping me make brownies," grinned Lucy as Karin pouts stubbornly and surrenders.

"Fine, but I really suck at cooking," she mumbled embarrassingly as Lucy pats her shoulder gently.

"Only way to improve your cooking skills is by never giving up and putting you effort into it," Lucy gives her a confident smile and sees Karin agree with her. While Ichigo was gone, Lucy accidently stumble upon his siblings, but they became friends real fast. Yuzu looks at Lucy as a big sister who is always teaching her new things. Karin sees Lucy as a strong independent woman who doesn't care about people commenting her on her looks. There were sounds of yelling and what sounded like three bodies hit the floor above them. Lucy cast a worried look, and felt Karin pat her back.

"It's alright, it's just the guys acting stupid and Rukia beating them," smirks Karin as Lucy sighs in relief. Then there was this loud complaining voice about "that's something something to you!" where Yuzu smiled at Karin. Karin avoid eye contact as Lucy could see a blush appearing on her face. Lucy was confused until it hit her and she nodded at Yuzu for them to tease Karin.

"So who was that?" asked Lucy innocently as Karin grunt.

"It's Karin's boyfriend!" called Yuzu happily as Karin denied it with a flush face.

"Boyfriend?" Lucy raises an eye as Karin kept telling her that to not believe what Yuzu was saying. After a few laughs and teasing, the girls went to go get ready as Lucy brought up the dinner to Ichigo's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a familiar name.

"Toshiro, I don't see why you keep denying the fact that you like my sister," sighed Ichigo as he heard Toshiro clench his teeth.

"I don't, can we let it go now," Toshiro scratched his head in frustration as some of the soul reapers laughed, but continued on their business. Lucy felt her heart begin to beat as she heard her little brother's voice through the door. She gripped the door knob tightly and wondered why she didn't just open the door.

"There is still that high spiritual pressure being detected in town, but you guy say that every time you sense a Hollow's presence it always vanishes," spoke a man that Lucy couldn't guess who it was. **(Renji)**

"Yes, and that a woman seems to be saving the spirits who are about to be attacked," continues Rukia with the new info as the others think for a moment. Lucy felt herself froze, they were talking about her.

"Indeed, but is she an enemy that works for Aizen?" questions another voice as Lucy wonders who Aizen could be. **(Byakuya)**

"Well for now, let's stay on high alert/ Tomorrow we'll investigate around Karakura High," commands Toshiro as everyone agrees. Then there is a rapid knock which startled everyone in alarm. As Ichigo approaches the door, he sees a tray of dishes with food on the ground. There's a note from Yuzu saying she was going out with Karin. Ichigo looks around the hall and brings the food in for everyone to dig in. Lucy quickly heads downstairs and sees Karin and Yuzu ready. They left and enjoyed the night out expect for Lucy who was having a hard time registering the fact that Toshiro was here. She needs to consult with Kisuke to find out what is going on. After returning the girls home, Lucy left before noticing a figure with white hair gazing at the moon on the Kurosaki's rooftop. _Toshiro…I'm sorry but I have to figure out what in earth is going on. So please hold on a little longer until I'm ready to see you_ Lucy smiles sadly as she feels warm tears fall from her cheeks. The night cool breeze blows on her and she heads for Kisuke with determination in her eyes. Little did she know that person with short straight blond hair with an orange shirt and a tie followed by black pants was staring at her from the distant with a short blond girl with two spiky pigtails in a pink and white jumpsuit.


	9. That one second of moment

**Hey everyone, I'm still alive but thanks to the lovely weather I wanted to upload this even if it was around 2,505 words. I still need to upload A Sweet Fairy but having a terrible writer's block issue with it at the moment. Don't know when I will upload next, but stay tune. Ignore the OCCs in this story since the Winterwar is over in this one. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to EvilashOtaku17 I hope this one moment meeting is okay, but they wouldn't actually meet until next chapter I promise. I love your review. Thanks to Guest I'm glad you are enjoying the chapters as they progress. Thanks to shyannada141 I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Aya Maria Sparkle next chapter and I hope you like the toshiroxkarin moments in this one as well. **

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Why did he have to attend this school?! Is fate really this cruel and then there that stupid Strawberry. Why is he looking for me and what is his deal? I sighed as I leaned against the wall after running away from Ichigo and his friends who were calling for me. I pulled my legs close to me and felt sad again. I can't even go to class without checking to see if Toshiro is in there or not. I'm not afraid that I will see him, but after what Kisuke told me I could feel myself tense up.

**Flashback:**

_I slammed open the door, startling Kisuke and Tessai who were just sipping tea. I stood in front of him and gave him an angry look._

_"Lucy, what's the matter?" asked Tessai as I ignored him and stared into Kisuke's eyes._

_"Why is Toshiro here along with other soul reapers?" I inquired in annoyance as Kisuke sighed and pulled out his fan._

_"They came because of your spiritual pressure and word that Aizen has made his move. They think you are either an enemy or something troubling which is why they sent two captains and lieutenants with them. In other words the Soul Society sees you as a threat and will try in all means to eliminate you. I've been thinking of how to let them know of your appearance, but it seems I'm rather late on that. For now stay away from them and keep hiding your spiritual pressure. Don't go anywhere near them at all cost and avoid Ichigo and his friends too," explained Kisuke seriously as I felt myself feel sadness._

_"So this is what you been hiding Kisuke?" called someone as I turned to see a guy with short straight blond hair wearing an orange shirt with a striped tie, black slacks, and shoes. He was about to entered until he was kicked from behind. He landed against and held his nose that was probably bleeding. The one who kicked him was a short blond girl with two spiky pigtails wearing a pink and white jumpsuit and a sword strapped on her back._

_"What the hell Hiyori? I was just talking and –"the man was slammed against the floor while I stood there sweat-dropping at their antics._

_"Hiyori, Shinji, what can I do for you too?" asked Kisuke with a small smile only to be kicked in the face from Hiyori._

_"What is wrong with you? He just asked you a question and you just randomly kicked him. Where did you learn your manners from," I scolded her as she turned and gave me a surprised look._

_"Uh…Lucy I don't think you should talk to Hiyori like that. I mean unless it's your funeral," I hear Kisuke mumbled, but ignored him. I gave the girl a stern look, only for her to smile and appear from behind me. I caught this and blocked her kick with my arms. I changed into a defense stance and waited for her next move to come. It never did the opposite happened, she praised me._

_"Nice you actually block that one Light. Guess looks aren't the only thing you have," she nodded her head while I stood there in shock. Kisuke and Shinji sighed at Hiyori and sat down on the cushions. I followed after Tessai pat my shoulder to motion me to sit with them. Hiyori sat beside me and scanned me from head to toe, while Shinji was staring at something else. I felt my face heat up and Lucy kicked him with Hiyori who also caught this as well. _

_"Anyways Lucy meet the Vizards Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sargukai. You too meet Lucy Heartfilla who is from another world," introduced Kisuke after sweat-dropping at our allied antics._

_"You pack a hell of a kick like Hiyori. Anyways nice to meet you," spoke Shinji as he cupped his head._

_"I normally don't like people for the first time, but you're an exception. Nice to meet you Light, "grinned Hiyori as I smiled back as well._

_"Thanks but why do you call me Light?" I asked as Hiyori looked at me._

_"Your name Lucy means Light didn't your mother ever tell you that," she gave me a what look._

_"I don't remember my memories or how I got here, but hearing that my names means that really does make me happy. Thanks Hiyori," I hugged her in surprise and she flushed a little. She froze and then noticed Shinji and Kisuke's smirks. After that I got to know them and they told me of whom Aizen is._

I wonder how they are doing since they promised to be back in about two days. I glanced outside and could hear voices of two people arguing. I focused on sensing them and widen my eyes in surprise and looked out to see that it was Toshiro and a long orange haired lady with her cleavage showing.

"Captain, what is wrong with you? You've been acting strange ever since you got back from home. Everyone is worried about you," she spoke sadly and I paid attention to what could be possibly troubling Toshiro.

"It's nothing Rangiku. You should get back to work," he waved her off as I saw a look of pain cross her features.

"Captain, you are not alone okay. We will always be beside you, so don't forget that," smiled Rangiku as she headed off to meet the others. I watched him closely and saw his fist clenched by his side. I wanted to hug him badly and let him know everything is going to be fine.

"Lucy, if you're here, then please give me a sign. Granny….and I miss you so much. You're like the sun who shines brightly for us, so please be alright," I heard him and saw what I thought was a lone tear fall from his cheek. I lean against the wall and closed my eyes as the tears began to overwhelm me.

"Quietly, quietly, cut the curtains down. Blue flames are born on the dawn of awakening. Until that day when I met you, the one I want to protect, I'd rather take down my enemies immediately," I sang slowly as my hair rise with the wind. Tears slowly streak down my face and then I heard Toshiro voice again.

"Hello is anyone up there?" as the sound of feet began running up the stairs. I froze and debated whether or not what I should do. I looked down to see he was almost near and ran quickly from the stairs.

"Wait! You there," I heard his voice behind me and fasten my pace. I kept at it until I slammed into Ichigo who appeared out of a classroom.

"Ow…the hell, Blondie what's going on? Why are you so out of breath?" he asked as he reached out to comfort me, but I was already on my feet.

"Hold up, where are you going," he called out for me as I made it to the gates and turned to see him running out the door along with someone with red hair, and the girl from earlier. Rukia appeared and at that moment the one who I was avoiding the most was close to reaching the doors. His turquoise eyes caught mine only for a moment only for me to be snatched in a car. The car drove out of there so fast that I look up to see Kisuke driving with Yoruichi in the passenger seat.

"Well that was unexpected, but it looks like you can't go to school for a while Lucy. Yoruichi will be taking you to train your power, while I will be busy trying to make excuses to the others. The minute you are back is when Aizen will appear. Are you alright with that?" he looks at me seriously and I nodded in agreement. Even if our eyes met for just a moment, I got to see him and he got to see me. Toshiro just hold on please for me.

**Toshiro POV:**

I look up to see the students of Karakura High give us weird looks again. I can't blame them for the way we appeared to them. Why did I have to be stuck with these idiots, again? I sighed once more and caught a glimpse of blonde hair heading towards outside. I followed it and scratched my head in frustration again since I kept hoping Lucy was in this school. Standing outside in my thoughts, I didn't even hear that someone was near me.

"Jeez you keep spacing like that, and then you'll never pass high school Toshiro," mocked a familiar voice as I turned to see Karin holding onto something in a bag.

"What do you want Karin and its Captain Hitsugaya to you," I stated back with a glare.

"Whatever I wasted my whole lunch time trying to search for you and this is the thanks I get," she pouted which I thought was cute and shook my head. I must be really stressed to be thinking these thoughts.

"What should I exactly thank you for? I don't remember asking you to find me," I spoke in annoyance and look up to see her face red. I came closer and was about to feel her forehead only for me to have the bag she was holding shove in my arms.

"What's this?" I asked in question and saw her turn even more red.

"I-it's for you. I-I made you some lunch and thought you m-might l-like it. If you don't then just give it back," she stuttered as I opened the bag to see candied beans and something that looked edible.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to poison me? Or is Rangiku paying you to do this?" I questioned as she started to get mad.

"Why you…then give it back," she complained as she tried reaching for it only for me to move it from her reach. She stared at me in irritation and stick out her hand.

"I never said I didn't want to eat it, but thanks for the meal Karin," I smiled at her and saw her face turn red again.

"Sigh….when did you start being all nice and all. I'm leaving see you at home," with that she stormed off leaving me confused on what just happened. Even if I prefer Lucy's cooking or Yuzu sometimes, Karin's was really delicious. I threw away the contents and sat near a shady tree. Moments later Rangiku appeared with a concerned look, I got up and dusted myself.

"What is it Rangiku?" I asked as I stretched myself.

"Captain, what is wrong with you? You've been acting strange ever since you got back from home. Everyone is worried about you," Rangiku stared at me with a sad expression.

"It's nothing Rangiku. You should get back to work," I waved her off which she frowned and stayed put.

"Captain, you are not alone okay. We will always be beside you, so don't forget that," she smiled sadly and walked off in the direction where the others should be. I watched her leave and felt my fists clenched by my side. I don't want anyone to worry about me, but I can't help of think of Lucy. I reached up to touch the necklace underneath my shirt and gripped it tightly.

"Lucy, if you're here, then please give me a sign. Granny….and I miss you so much. You're like the sun that shines brightly for us, so please be alright," I spoke in a heartbroken voice as a lone tear fell from my cheek. Why did she have to leave us? Why her? Lucy, please be safe and at least happy. My thoughts were disturbed by a soft familiar voice singing in pain.

"Quietly, quietly, cut the curtains down. Blue flames are born on the dawn of awakening. Until that day when I met you, the one I want to protect, I'd rather take down my enemies immediately," sang someone from upstairs and I hurried as a flash of a memory occurred.

**Flashback:**

_"Toshiro listen to this," called Lucy happily as she was taking deep breaths before singing. She didn't tell me the name of the song, but she put her heart into the words._

_"Quietly, quietly, cut the curtains down. Blue flames are born on the dawn awakening. We walked and hugged, embracing a weakness that knows of no defeat._ _Let's carve an era with new fangs" she sang in a soft and quiet voice._

_"Quietly, quietly, cut the curtains down. Blue flames are born on the dawn of awakening. Until that day when I met you, the one I want to protect, I'd rather take down my enemies immediately than go for a long fight," she stopped to catch a few breaths while humming a tune that I believe went with the song._

_"I love you; I love you that I don't need anything else. I watched everything from here. I'll finish it all and leads you there just don't let go. This melody of the wild dance, it will never stop echoing," she finished with a smile on her face. I ran up to her and hugged her which surprised her. _

_"I love you too, sis," I muttered quietly as she wrapped her own arms around me._

"Hello is anyone up there?" I walked up the steps of the stairs as no one seems to answer me. I felt in my heart someone was up there and quicken my pace.

"Wait! You there," I called as I saw a girl with long blonde hair running from this exact spot. I chased her as she began to fasten her pace and saw Ichigo appear from his class up ahead. She slammed into him and I slowed a little to hear the conversation between the two.

"Ow…the hell, Blondie what's going on? Why are you so out of breath?" I watched as he was about to comfort her to see her get up quickly. The way how he said Blondie was like a nickname and I stood there thinking if it maybe…

"Hold up, where are you going," Ichigo called after her as I was disrupted of my thoughts. I followed them as Renji, Rangiku, and Ichigo had already reached the school's front entrance. Rukia Kuchiki had just reached the door as the same moment as me. I look up to see a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes meeting mine before being pulled in a car. I felt my heart fall and ran after the vehicle, ignoring the calls from the others. I ran and looked around frantically and put my hands onto the ground. Lucy I finally found you only to be taken away from me again I thought bitterly and felt warm tears fall onto the ground. It started to rain as I look up and thought of how this was our own melody of a wild dance.


	10. Reunion! Scarf?

**Hey Guys! Here's a new chapter and let me know if it was good or need some work. Finally out of testing but still have finals sadly. Don't know when I will upload next, but stay tune. Leave me some reviews and questions about the story. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to EvilashOtaku17 thank you for your review I hope you like this one as well. Thanks to shyannada141 don't worry I plan to write any even more in the chapter for the upcoming one. Please wait for it. Thanks to Aya Maria Sparkle for your review what do you think of them finally meeting?**

* * *

**Toshiro POV:**

Once I got back, Rangiku and the others sighed in relief and question my actions which I brushed aside. Captain Kuchiki appeared to inform us the new situation at hand and the task given to us by the Head Captain.

"We were also informed that the source of spiritual pressure has left the town for now. The Soul Society cannot determine whether it is an ally or enemy. If you encounter this person take them in, but if they use force against you then fight back," informed Captain Kuchiki as the others nodded in understanding. I heard the conversation, but couldn't get the image of Lucy being taking away in that car out of my head. I recall my memories again until I remember seeing a striped dark green and white bucket hat driving the vehicle.

"I wonder what happened to Blondie," worried Ichigo as Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Rukia looked concerned.

"Who's Blondie?" asked Renji as Rukia looked up to answer him.

"She's a student who has been attending Karakura High ever since Ichigo and I had return. She never socializes with anyone and kept to herself. She never gave us a name just a letter of her first name," answered Rukia as my eyes began to narrow.

"Really? So how come you guys know so much of her?" Ikkau sighed in boredom and looked outside at the sky.

"I don't know there was something about her, and I just approach her. She told me her name started with an L," Ichigo scratched his head in frustration as I froze. It was her…she's been here this whole time and I just didn't know it. I could feel a headache begin to form and clutch it which alerted Orihime.

"Ah…Captain Hitsugaya are you alright?" she asked as she reaches out for me which I smacked her hand away.

"Captain, you're not looking so good. You need to rest since you just ran out in the rain," concerned Rangiku as I could feel my head pounding. I felt a hand touch my forehead and pushed it away. I was about to run out when Ichigo stopped me.

"Hey Toshiro, where the hell do you think you are going?" he eyed me intensely as I waved him off. This frustrated him, so he grabbed me by my collar and glared at me.

"You need to rest and stop worrying others. I don't know what has been up with you lately, but everyone is worried sick. Now head on to the nurse's office with Orihime and Momo," Ichigo ordered as he released me. Momo grabbed my hand and lead me away from the others with Orihime following after us. I glanced back to see the others express concern and worried gazes my way and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lil'Shiro it's going to be okay. You're just really tired and after you rest we will go get you so candied beans," assured Momo while patting my hand lightly.

"Here you go Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sure you'll feel well rest after a good sleep," smiled Orihime as I felt myself go dead for a moment not evening noticing them leaving the room. If I didn't stop running, then was it possible that I would have caught up and actually see her. I stood there silent for a few moments until I look up to see Karin staring at me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, thinking this was just an illusion. Here was Karin sitting on the bed next to me with her hair down and wearing the Karakura High's girl uniform. Karin stared at me in confusion and spoke up.

"Uh Toshiro are you okay?" she asked as I slapped my cheeks to wake me up from this dream.

"Are you real? The Karin I know is stronger, aggressive, and tomboyish," I simply stated as her face turned red and she got up. I watched her and then she hit me on the head which I clutched to stop the pain.

"Jerk, is that how you see me? Man…why should I care what you think of me anyways," snapped Karin as her eyes shone with something that looked like sadness.

"No I just thought that I was dreaming all right. I'm sorry if my words hurt you there for a bit. I…I just don't feel alright today," I answered in a sadden tone as Karin looked up surprised.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with you lately? Normally you are all grumpy, moody, and serious, but since you got back here you look sad, lost, and heartbroken," Karin played with the end of her skirt while speaking honestly from her heart.

"I…She…I'm sorry Karin, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. When I do then you will be the first to know," I smiled gently at her as her cheeks turned red for some odd reason.

"Alright then it's a promise. Don't you dare go back on it," she glared at me as I chuckled which she softly smiled at me.

"Okay as long as you stop calling me Toshiro," I folded my arms to which she giggled to what I thought was cute. Wait cute? I must be coming down from something after all.

"No way…Toshiro who's she?" I heard Karin asked and saw her hand clench on to her skirt. I felt myself darken a little and decided to let her know later.

"No one you need to know about yet," I scratched my head and could feel a headache come down on me again. Karin frowned at my lack of response and turned her head stubbornly with tinted red cheeks. Is she sick or is it hot in here? I can't really tell when it's hot due to my abilities with ice.

"I-if it's a girl in Karakura High, then there's no way she'll be able to handle you," she pouted in anger as I could feel my mind fog up a bit.

"Who said anything about it being someone from Karakura High…oh you can't be jealous Karin," I smirked which was probably due to my lack of consciousness.

"What? Don't be stupid, you know what I'm leaving. See you idiot Toshiro," she got up and head straight for the door. Then she shut it hard to which woke me from my dimmed conscious self.

"Was it something I said?" I thought as I guessed my illness seem to be taking a toll on me. I looked out the rain and turn my thoughts onto Lucy. It's possible but Urahara might have something to do with this. I got up in my weaken state and check outside the nurse's office for anyone guarding it. After checking to see the close was clear, I head for the entrance of the school. Little did I know that a dark figure was watching me from the hallway. I followed the path to Urahara's Shop but stopped in my tracks. The others would have been out of school already, but if I don't continue then I won't be able to catch her. Looking back in the direction of Karakura High, I hid my spiritual pressure and sense the alert and panic from my friends. I turned and head for my destination, feeling the pain increase as I got near. I stand in front of Urahara Shop and bang on the door until I got impatient and opened the door. My vision started to get blurry and the last thing I saw before falling unconscious was a blonde haired girl looking at me in surprise. She said something which I thought was my name and I smiled a tired smile.

"Lucy," I said and knocked out on the floor. Something cold was pressed onto my forehead and I lean into something soft and comforting. When I slowly opened my eye lids, I tilted my head to the side to see the training grounds underneath Urahara's Shop except the clouds are moving. I tried getting up only to be pushed back down by someone.

"Geez…Toshiro you need to take it easy. You have a high fever and need to rest," scolded a familiar voice as I focused my vision on the source of that voice. My vision focused and I saw the concerned look of Lucy who was watching me carefully while changing the wet cloth on my forehead.

"Where are we and what happened?" I asked in confusion as Lucy gave me a side smile.

"Well I was about to leave with Yoruichi to go training when you stormed in looking sick until you collapsed on the ground with a high fever. I didn't want to leave you so I asked if I could bring you along with us," explained Lucy as she placed her hand on my cheek. I lean into her hand feeling the sense of safety in her palm. I felt something touching my hair and noticed she was stroking me like the time before. I closed my eyes and could feel the tension in me release. I was content with having my beloved sister with me and fell into a restful slumber.

**Lucy POV:**

Man…he sure knows how to worry me, but at least his fever is going down now. Watching his face look calm and bliss brought a smile to my lips as I continued to stroke his hair. Maybe I should have confronted him earlier that way he would have never overwork his body and faint from a high fever. I can't believe I cost him so much pain and looking at him brings a sharp pain in my heart at the sight. Sorry Toshiro, it would have probably been better if we never got to know each other, then you would not have to worry about my whereabouts or my safety while dealing with the Aizen situation. I was about to get up when I felt him gripping onto my skirt and smiled.

"What a little cutie," I giggled as he murmured something like "not a little cutie." I continue stroking him until I heard light footsteps coming from the right only to see Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Hello Yoruichi," I greeted with a warm smile as she looked at the position I was in with Toshiro.

"Hi there, if I didn't know any better, it looks like you have explaining to do about Captain Hitsugaya," she smirked as Toshiro huddled closer to me.

"Well I first appeared in the Soul Society I met this nice old woman named Hikari or Granny for short who was really kind to me. She let me stayed in her home and I helped around the house. One day I came back from shopping for groceries which the store was really rude to this boy who looked around sixteen and isolated him from the others. Then I met Toshiro who was the same boy that was being glared at the store I came from and Granny's grandson. We started off bad, but gradually became closer as siblings. When I disappeared from them, I probably made them sad and worried," I summarized my tale as a lone tear fell from my cheeks.

"It seems the two of you are really close. Judging on how he's acting like a little child in his sleep, but it's strange for him to open up to someone he had just barely met," thought Yoruichi for a moment. I wondered for a bit and then realized something.

"Ah…what are we going to tell his friends? I bet they are worried sick about him," I ranted as Yoruichi looked surprised and laughed at me. I stared at her in confusion and tilted my head.

"Now I see why…since you are worried about that then Kisuke will make up something for him. I should join him in case I see Little Byakuya again," she smiled playfully and headed to the direction of Urahara Shop. Why do I feel like Little Byakuya is not going to enjoy seeing Yoruichi there? I sweat-dropped at the thought and shook my head. I could hear the sound of the rain and lean against Shiro. I waited for sleep to take me as I slowly close my eyes, but glanced at Toshiro's scarf before falling to sleep.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey get out of my bed already!" I complained as I pulled on the pink-haired man's scaly scarf to get off my bed. For some reason this place looks like my room, but I can't be sure yet._

_"That's his scarf you meanie," scolded a sleepy blue cat who was rubbing his eyes. I smiled a bit as I saw his sleepy form rubbing his eyes._

_"Yeah well why does he wear it anyway, it's not even cold. Besides don't you guys have your own home and beds to sleep in," I pouted in annoyance which for some reason I can see myself doing that. I rubbed my head and sweat-drop on how this scene was familiar but awkward._

_"Igneel gave that to him, so it's very precious to him. Anyways your bed feels comfy," explained the cat as he flies out of the house._

_"Wait don't leave me here with him," I called and sigh in exaggeration. I turned from the window and smiled at the sleepy face he was making. Well he may have been a nuisance, but it feels nice to have him here. Those were from my memories thoughts as I tried to figure out who this man was and why did he almost appear in all of my memories. I was so in thought that my scream interrupted me and I turned to see what happened._

_"Kyah! Hey, l-l-let me g-g-go," I stuttered as the man wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. I blushed from head to toe and thought this was something out from one of my books. I watched as I struggle to get out of his grasp and surrendered to his warmth embracing figure. I felt a smile broke out with happiness at the thought of me maybe in love with that guy. Maybe…_

I could feel something air being blown in my face and opened my eyes slowly to see Hiyori holding Kisuke's fan. I looked to my right to see a beaten up Kisuke and Shinji on the ground with a footprint on their behinds.

"Hi Hiyori, it's good to see you," I yawned while stretching. Hiyori continued staring at me which made me wonder what she was possibly thinking. She came close to me and kick Shiro who was still huddled on my left. After kicking him lightly, he just grabbed my side which she copied my Lucy kick and used it on him. I watched as he flew a few yards as he woke up and sat while clutching his nose.

"Hello Pervert," she smirked as Shiro blushed which made me raised a suspicious glance at him.

"Oh it's you, Shrimp," greeted Shiro coldly as she shot an annoyed look at him. What have I gotten myself into?!


	11. The Confrontation

**Hi Guys! I wrote this long chapter but didn't check for errors but don't worry I'll fix that later. So I want your opinion on the battle scene for the next upcoming chapter battles WHICH IS IMPORTANT MY LOVELY READERS.. I don't know when again will I be updating but keep in tune. Leave reviews and comments as well. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to** **Kayle, Guest, Aya Maria Sparkle, shyannada14, 1EvilashOtaku17 whose reviews keep me going and inspire me to create this long chapter which is the longest I've ever made in my stories in all. Keep it up you guys :] **

* * *

**General POV (Aizen's lair):**

"It seems that she has some protection from Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara, my lord. Do you want me to bring her here?" suggested Nightshade as Aizen thought about it for a moment. The Soul Society is already aware of his movement, but they don't even know what he is particularly searching for. His lips drew into an amuse smile at the thought of all the shock faces of the Soul Reapers when he reaches out and kills the girl. His followers had told them that the Soul Society is not sure whether she is an enemy or ally which gives him the advantage.

"No, but I think a little attack on a certain people will bring the attention to everyone. Though you should use your illusion abilities to make it look like it was the girl who cause it," smirked Aizen coldly as Nightshade nods and vanishes.

"Put the blame onto someone else. It's been a while since you last did that Lord Aizen," stated Gin as he looks up to him in a surprise tone.

"Well with our time to appear is getting near. A little thing like that will put the girl into thinking that she has no one to trust in her. I need her to unleash her full powers in order to obtain Tianlong's strength," Aizen looks at Gin with power lust as he thinks of killing the dragon zanpakuto.

"Why go after the dragon from a silly girl? You have plans to use it to your own personal needs," wondered Gin as Aizen remained silent. _If what Lady Minerva had told me correctly, then I will be incapable of destroying the Seireitei and ruling over all souls_ smiled Aizen evilly as he watches his pawns move around in his plans. **(A/N: Can anyone guess what it could be? Hm… :])**

**Ichigo POV:**

"Hat-and-clogs, are you going to tell us where Toshiro is?" I glared at the specific person who was sipping on his tea as we all stare him down. Once we all got out of class, Toshiro had vanished leaving us in a panic to find him unharmed. Of course when we came here, Kisuke told us that he was fine and running an errand for him. It's been three days and there is still no sign of him. Not just that, but Aizen is due to arrive the following next two days. Frustration builds up in me that I slammed on the table with my hand earning everyone's attention.

"Ichigo, you need to calm down as to you all as well. I assure you Captain Hitsugaya will be returning soon. For now how about you guys go take a rest before tomorrow's battle, okay" sigh Kisuke as he rubs his head.

"We just want to know if he's alright. The captain isn't like someone to just disappear on an errand like that," commented Rangiku silently which a few nods were earn.

"He's changed ever since he left our home. When I was with Granny and Lil'shiro, they both looked as if they just lost a loved one, then the next day continued on as nothing happened. I tried asking about it, but they just avoid the topic with something else. For Granny it was like she lost a granddaughter and wishes to see her today. For Lil' Shiro…it was as if he lost a sibling he never knew about this whole time," Momo grips her cup as she stares into her tea swirling around. She feels a hand touch her shoulder and look to see Orihime trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure there is a reason and one day he'll tell everyone Momo," reassured Rangiku as she smiles toward her friend. There was a sound of someone banging on the door that alerted everyone in the room. Tessai went to see who it was only to be slashed by a blade on his chest. Ururu who was nearby saw him get attacked and flash step near the attacker and aim a blow on their stomach sending them back from the shop. Everyone appeared outside as Orihime stayed behind to heal Tessai wound. I stared at the attacker and realized it was a girl except she had her face covered except her blonde hair and brown eyes that had a killing intent in them. The attacker moved to the left only for Renji and Momo to intercept her. She somehow appeared behind the two surprising them that she managed to get past them. The figure was close to getting her head slice off by Izuru but elbowed him in the gut and jumped back from Ikkau swing his blade towards her.

"Hm…an attacker coming towards us. Show me what you got," grinned Ikkaku manically as the attacker gave him a cool look.

"You should be worried about your wounds and your friends," she replied emotionless as I look up to see the others on their knees.

"Renji, Momo, Izuru, what's wrong?" I glanced at them only to notice that multiple wounds of blade cuts appeared around their whole body. For Renji and Izuru, they had a deep cut on their chest and back as for Momo she had a stab wound on the stomach. I was about to warn Ikkaku as I saw he was already on the ground unconscious with the same wounds as Izuru and Renji.

"How did you do that?" Rukia asks uneasy at how quickly our friends managed to fall from this person's attack.

"And why should I answer you that. I'm merely doing my orders, but now that I have you in alert. It's best I start eliminating that black haired teen," She states as my eyes narrow at "black haired teen."

"Ichigo, we are here," called Karin as she appeared with Jinta and Shūhei in her soul reaper form. I returned my gaze to the attacker only to find her gone. "Black haired teen" rang into my mind and I hurried to Karin side as I saw a blade being already swung at her. I tackled her to the ground as we both avoided the blade.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern as she nodded and grabbed my arm that was sting.

"Yeah, but she cut your arm. Who is she?" grimace Karin as I stood up with my zanpakuto by my side. Shuhei and Rukia were being pushed back as Rangiku was trying to stand up from a blow she received. I gripped my sword and flash step towards the girl only for her to push the two away and focus on me. She deflected my attack and counter with a swing from the right as I dodge from it.

"Who the hell are you?" I glared at her as her eyes reflected an amuse face. Those eyes…they look so familiar as if I already seen through them. A thought occurred to me of Blondie, but I shook my head not even noticing the girl coming from my left and striking in my gut. I felt my oxygen leave me for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You people are so weak. Hmph…I'll take my leave now," she scoffed and was about to leave when Karin slash at her left arm which earned a hiss from her. I came up to aid her as we attack the girl who tries her best to avoid our attacks. She disappears for a moment and I caught her trying to hurt Karin, so I pushed her out of the way to block the hit. Except the hit never came and the girl appeared behind me as our backs touch.

"Ichigo Kurosaki huh…how interesting that you are this strong, but not fast enough," I could sense her smirk as I felt pain envelope me as I look to see a few cuts on my arms and clothing, then there was a cut on my back.

"How…did you," I turned to face her only to feel a kick to my stomach sending me into Karin as we slammed into the ground. I got off of her and see everyone slowly getting up despite their wounds.

"Like I said before you are all weak. If you excuse then I will take my leave," she states coldly and leaves. I was about to go after her only to be stop by Kisuke and Byakuya.

"Ichigo, we need to treat the wound right now. It's best to wait for any surprise attacks coming from that girl and Aizen," Byakuya orders as Tessai fully healed by Orihime helps her with the wounded. I gripped my hilt of Zangestu in my right hand and scratched my head with the left in frustration. I feel like as if something bad is going to happen, but I know I will be able to protect everyone right. I sigh and return into my body after being treated by Orihime as I look around to see everyone either wrapped up in bandages or occupying themselves with something. I see Kisuke head outside and decided to follow him to talk about tomorrow. As I walk out, I see Toshiro talking to him along with Yoruichi, Hiyori, and Shinji.

"I see so that's how far she's progressed. She's faster than Ichigo," Kisuke stroke his chin in thought as I slowly approach them.

"Who's faster than me?" I called as the others turn to look at me in surprise. Kisuke sighs and tells Shinji and Hiyori that we will meet them at the rendezvous point.

"A friend who will be joining us in battle. Anyways is there something you need to discuss with us, Ichigo," Kisuke looks at me in consideration as I purse my lips in a thin line.

"The girl who attacks us earlier, did you find anything?" I gripped my hand into a fist as Toshiro looks surprise as Yoruichi as well.

"No but base on your description, I haven't found anyone looking like that," sighs Kisuke as I sigh as well.

"Alright. Hey Toshiro where the hell have you been all this time?" I complained as he begins to become irritated.

"How many times must I say it! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you. I've been scouting the area with Yoruichi this whole time," He answers with an annoyed look. I raised my eyebrow at that answer and turned to look at Kisuke.

"I thought you said he was running an errand for you," I glance at him suspiciously.

"Of course, he did, but Yoruichi need someone to accompany her," replied Toshiro to confirm my assumption.

"Okay well it's good to have you back again for good," I smiled as he understood the meaning in my sentence and smiled back. "Well I'm going home with Karin, see you guys tomorrow."

As I said goodbye to everyone I never even looked back to see those three sighing in relief but looking afraid about something.

**Fairy Tail POV:**

The guild was still somewhat returning to its usual self as the certain members of Team Natsu were coming back from a recent mission. Even with Minerva locked in the interrogation room and refusing to reveal Lucy's location. As the group arrives, they see Mira talking to a familiar person that they all know well. Yukino the celestial mage of Sabertooth was talking to Mira, but turned to see the members of Team Natsu coming back from a mission.

"Yukino, it's been a while. How's it going," smiled Natsu as he sat on one of the bar stools on her right.

"It's been good and I was wondering if I can talk to Lucy. It's important," smiled Yukino, but notices the pain and sadness in everyone's eyes. "Was it something that I said?"

"No, it's just that Lucy is missing for three weeks and Minerva is the only one who knows her location," Erza answers as she clenches her hand.

"Minerva! I might be able to help you find her," Yukino looks at everyone determinedly as they stare at her in surprise.

"What do you mean child?" Master asks in confusion as others nodded in agreement.

"A celestial mage has a deep connection with their spirits, but also to the Celestial Realm. The Celestial King may know of her whereabouts. I can't believe Minerva even showed herself," Yukino eyes shone with anger and hope.

"He can't," mumbled Natsu as Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel caught his mumbling.

"What do you mean "he can't" Salamander? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Gajeel questions suspiciously as everyone turned their attention to the two dragon-slayers. Silence envelopes the room as Natsu turns his head to face Gajeel with a sad but hopeful expression.

"Loke told me that he already tried that, but couldn't find her. He said something was blocking her connection," Natsu sighs but looks at the Master who was not surprised with the news.

"So Minerva was right about that. She told us that if we tried in any way to locate her, then we will get nowhere," explained Master as everyone began to become frustrated and look down.

"Then we can only hope that something good will happen soon," Yukino sighs and looks around at the sad guild who is missing a part of their family. She thinks about the discovery of the dragon zodiac key Rufus found in one of the ancient texts of Fiore's history.

"Yukino, what was the important thing you need for Lucy?" wondered Mira as Yukino looked up from her thoughts. She rubs her thumbs in a circle then releases a breath she was holding in.

"It was about the 14th key of the zodiac. The dragon zodiac to be specific," she answers as everyone goes silent even the dragon-slayers.

**Lucy POV:**

"What are you a slave driver!" I complained towards Hiyori and Toshiro as the two sighed at me. I can't blame them that I'm whiney but seriously who does this kind of training?! I mean sure Yoruichi's training was crazy, but this was over the top. Making me run in a hail storm, tossing rocks in my runs, and last of all releasing some of their attacks on me to dodge. I just want to lie down and sleep for a good ten minutes. I felt someone pat me on the shoulder and looked to see Rojuro give me a smile.

"Dearest Lucy, it's always good to strive for the best. Look in how far you have progress since Day 1. I might even add that you are like a small flower bud that grows into a beautiful strong sunflower," encourages Rojuro in a happy atmosphere which I sweat-drop at. A hand smacked Rojuro from behind the head which he released me and clutches his head.

"What the hell Love?" complained Rojuro as Love sigh and looked over to me.

"Don't listen to what this idiot has to say Lucy. It's just up to you to decide where you want to stand against your enemies. Just keep that in mind," grin Love as I fist pumped him.

"Miss Lucy, why don't you come and have some tea?" Hachi smiled which I return back the smile as well. I was about to join the others for Lunch until I felt a shivering coming from behind me.

"Where do you think you are going Light?" Hiyori glared as I felt myself turned tiny.

"Don't you have to finish training with the kido spells Lucy," Toshiro spoke irritably as I laughed nervously.

"Well you see I was getting a bit hungry and thought about getting Lunch," I answered timidly since I really can't stand up to these two who were working together on training me.

"Fine, but you are eating with me, Light," Hiyori pulled on my arm while I felt the other behind pulled as well.

"No way Shrimp, she's eating with me," Toshiro comment as he tugged on my arm. The two began to bicker once more and I could feel my arms starting to hurt, then felt myself being lifted by strong arms.

"That's enough you too! Just head over there and seat on both Lucy's sides, alright. Besides I bet you would have pulled her arms off," ordered Kensei as I laughed a little. The two agreed with grumpy faces and were about to decide who seats where until Mashiro calls out in disagreement.

"But I want to sit with Lucy," argued Mashiro while Kensei and I sighed at where this made lead up to.

"I will like to sit with Lucy as well," Lisa pushes her glasses up as I could see Hiyori ready to lash out.

"We already called dibs Lisa and Mashiro. Go sit with Hachi and Rojuro," Hiyori stomps her feet angrily as Toshiro looks away deciding best to not get into the argument. I just sat down and watch the whole thing unfold. Today Kensei cooked and the meal was delicious like always as I ate my food and noticed that Toshiro was sitting with me the whole time while the three were still arguing.

"So you decide to just sit down by me and eat huh?" I grin as he chokes on some of his food.

"What are talking about! I was just hungry," Toshiro states with a light flush on his cheeks. I giggled and messed with his hair.

"You're so cute Toshiro," I wiped his mouth with my napkin and laughed at his expression of embarrassment.

"Hey pervert who do you think you are flirting with Light and taking my spot huh," Hiyori glares at him as he sends it back at her.

"Yeah Toshiro why did you do that," pouted Mashiro as I tried to reply for his defense.

"If you like Toshiro, then I can give you articles of this magazine," Lisa handed him an article as I looked at it as well.

"Why would you have this," Toshiro blushed as I followed his actions as well.

"I'm just very curious is all," Lisa states in a matter of fact.

"Isn't that the definition of a pervert," mumbles Kensei as I silently agreed on that.

**Later on…**

Man today was interesting except finding out Love and Lisa are perverts. Now that was something I never expect from them, but even so everyone was having fun. An image came to me unknowingly of a group of friends having fun a red haired girl, three blue-haired girls two older the other younger, a raven haired man, three white haired siblings, a brunette, a purplish blue haired boy, and the pink haired guy. They were all laughing and I could see myself along with them. I heard footsteps coming towards me and saw Toshiro. I propped myself up and looked at him in concerned.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" I gave him my full attention and see him side glance me.

"I have to go, because I already worried my friends as it is. I don't want to leave you here," he mumbled as I pat his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry as long as we have our bond then nothing will tear us apart. Besides I can handle being on myself," I struck a pose only to see Toshiro scrunch his face in worry.

"You're basically saying you can handle everything all on your own Lucy. Weren't you the one who said its best not to be alone," Toshiro gives me a stern look. I could feel myself beginning to get angry with him.

"I know what I said, but I can do fine on my own. I don't need to be overlooked at every time. Don't you at least trust me on taking care of myself," I spoke softly but could feel the anger rise. He was silent for a few moments and I tried to contain my anger inside but for some reason it felt so familiar.

"No I can't because I still haven't completely trust you yet. I just- wait Lucy where are you going?" Toshiro called to me as I decided to head for the campsite. Once I entered, I stayed the whole time until I heard that Shinji, Hiyori, Toshiro and Yoruichi were leaving. Feeling like I've been trying to comfort my hurt pride, I bid them a goodbye until Toshiro did the surprising and hugged me. I could tell this is his way of saying sorry, but I can't forgive him yet. Once they left the others began on dinner and I decided to go for a walk.

The entire time I thought about the numerous people I met and how easy I was able to suit myself in the different environments. I still question my past and worried on what awaits me for the future since I don't even know where to go. I felt Draco hummed from my blade and brushed my fingers along it. I smiled knowing he was trying to comfort me in this time.

"I see so you're Lucy Heartfilla. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pink mark on her left hand," a voice stated as I positioned myself in defense. I was ready to bring my blade out when I felt my conscious begin to slip. I slumped to the floor and look up sleepily at the person who smiled at me coldly.

"Minerva was kind enough to give me this charm to cast people to sleep. Now it's time to begin my work on framing you young lady. Lord Aizen will be pleased to know that you will attack a certain group and the Seireitei. Too bad he won't even know that you lose your memories of ever committing these crimes," grinned the man manically as he picked me up by the back of my shirt. I wanted to scream out and call for help, but I slowly fell to sleep, afraid of what is to come when I wake.

**Two Days Later:**

I awoke from my old room that I use to stay at and noticed my wound on my left arm. When did I get here…where are the others…why does my body ache….questions were being left unanswered as I could feel that something was not right. I quickly changed and head to Urahara Shop with my fears already spreading through me leaving me cold. I banged on the door and waited until someone opened the door except it was Ichigo who looked surprised to see me here.

"Blondie, what's up? You shouldn't be here," he looks over me and notices my wound that I cursed myself for not covering up.

"I'm looking for the shop keeper," I answered calmly which surprised me despite the fact that my heart was racing at the very second.

"He's gone to prepare things and I'm the only one here. What happened to your arm?" I looked away from his questioning gaze and grabbed my arms.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. Will I better get going?" I stated and was about to leave when he accidentally grabbed my left arm. I hissed from the contact and he mumbled an apology.

"At least let me treat your wound," I glance at his eyes and clench my hand, but nodded.

We entered the shop and looked for supplies to clean up my wound. I would catch Ichigo glancing at me at times, but still could feel my shoulders tense whenever we were near each other. I know I shouldn't be acting this way, but something bad is going to happen and I'm actually afraid of what it is. I didn't notice that he grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand which was trembling to my surprise.

"It's alright, I'm here. So don't be scared," he smiled reassuringly and I could almost feel my fear ease from that smile. Something about it reminded me of that time…

**Flashback:**

_I was crying as were the others who were scared out of there mind. I gripped onto the pink-haired man's body tightly and wished for someone to save us from this darkness. I didn't even realize it, but he grabbed my arm and began to stand up alerting us._

_"Fear is not evil. It is to know your own weakness. Once you know your own weakness, you can become stronger and gentle as well," he speaks with encouragement and assurance as we all look up in surprise._

_"We know our own weakness, so what will we do next? We become stronger, now stand up and fight. Maybe we can't help but be afraid, but our friends are close by. WE ARE NOT ALONE!" We are all standing smiling at his words and face the enemy with determination and strength of our bond._

I open my eyes as I see Ichigo looking at me worried that I might pass out again. I got up slowly and noticed Ichigo's friends from school were here. I look around to notice lieutenants and captains around us as well, but they were busy discussing something. I made sure to avoid eye contact as usual, but heard something that made the pit of my stomach unease.

"So that Blonde attacker not only attacks Ichigo and his friends but the Soul Society as well?" I heard Rukia ask as the man with long white hair nodded. I felt a gaze on me as I resist the urge to look around and see who it was.

"Oh yeah Blondie care to explain what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo spoke as I return my attention to him.

"Oh well I was sick with a bad fever and didn't want anyone to catch it." I lied as Orihime came up to hug me.

"You should have told us. I would have made some of my special soup to make you feel extra better," she smiled at me sweetly as I started to regret lying to them.

"I don't think that's quite it," a voice catches Orihime and the others attention from me. I pretend to act confused in what they are doing.

"Young one, it is best to quit the act and face your judgment," ordered an old voice as I didn't look up at him.

"Old man, she can't see spirits," argued Ichigo in my defense as I began to feel helpless inside.

"Then why is she hiding her spiritual pressure," inquires the old man as everyone turns to look back at me. Ichigo eyes were pleading that what he said is right, but I couldn't stand the pressure. I got up and began to walk away only to bump into a familiar person. I stumble back and widen my eyes in fear as Toshiro looked up to see who he bumped into. I couldn't say anything but what surprised the whole group was when he hugged me. Surprise looks were shone through everyone as Toshiro buried his face in my chest.

"Lucy, you're alright," Toshiro sighed in relief as Ichigo and some guys freaked out on how he was acting.

"What the hell Toshiro, Blondie? What's going on?" he question in astonishment as others agree with his questions.

"Oh…sorry Head Captain this is Lucy Heartfilla. She is the one everyone has been searching for and the reason why souls were being rescued by the hollows," explained Toshiro as he tries to get rid of the embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Captain what about Karin? Aren't you two going out?" asked Rangiku as I raised an eyebrow at that question and his expression.

"No we're not," the two called simultaneously in embarrassment.

"Any ways, Lucy is here to help us in the battle against Aizen. Lucy where were you these two past days?" Toshiro looks over at worry.

"I don't know, but there was this man who knocked me out with a sleep spell," I answered awkwardly now that the attention back at me.

"You mean a kido?" A girl with a bun glances at me in confusion.

"No I mean a magic spell with sleeping charm,….," I turned quiet when I realized that the past two days were like a blur for me. The old man noticed this and stood in front of me which was intimately for me.

"So you are the one who attacked us and Kurosaki. Your appearance and power shows it all," He accuses as I recall storming a place full of soul reapers. My eyes widen in realization and I start to tremble once more.

"Your expression now shows that you do recall something," a man with a hat and flowery kimono glance at me.

"No I would never do a thing, but why is it that I have….You have to believe me that I wouldn't" – "Head Captain, her blade matches the description from both eyewitnesses," states another man with short white hair with tanned skin and a mustache.

"Lucy, you said before that someone knocked you unconscious. Who was it?" Toshiro gripped my arm tightly and pleaded with me to at least have something.

"I don't remember it was dark and" – A screeching noise was heard and everyone was on guard. They all disappear outside and I followed with Ichigo and his friends to see a giant hole opening. A man with brown hair came out with a sinister smile on his lips. With him was ten other people with mask on their faces and hollows as well.

"Head Captain, it's good to see you and the 13 Court Guard Squads join us. I must say that today I will end your life today. Ah so there's my little experiment, Minerva was right you look a little helpless no?" the man talked as if he was confident of today's match. Minerva wait that name I felt myself stare at him in surprise.

"Aizen, today your terror will end. What exactly is your plan for this girl?" the old man gave him a cold look and glances at me.

"Well I used her to distract the Seireitei and attack Ichigo and his friends so that you wouldn't feel trust for her. That girl is from another dimension and she hates the Soul Society," smirked Aizen as looks were shot at me. I hate the Soul Society no way…but this guy knows that Minerva girl but I could feel my nerves began to tremble and the unease rise.

"Then I will see to her actions later. Lieutenants Hinamori, Matsumoto, Abarai, Kira, Hisagi, and Kuchiki, guard the girl and do not let her engage in too as well Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa. As for you Ichigo Kurosaki and friends, do as you like but stay out of my way," commanded the Head Captain as he prepared for an attack. The other Captains followed as well except for Toshiro who was being hesitate about leaving me.

"Captain go already," complained Rangiku.

"Shiro don't worry about me. I'll be hear waiting for you so don't…" I could feel the tears begin to surface as I felt him hug me tightly.

"I won't, I promise you big sis," he smiled as I smiled back happily.

"Sister?" The girl from before looked at me and I realized this might be the girl Granny might have told me about.

"Ah yes and you must be Momo," I saw her smile gently and nodded.

"Hey quit talking the fight is about to start," the bald guy ordered as I saw him smiling crazy. I looked at the battle that's about to happen. I clench my hands into fists and could feel that I was usually in the same position as before. Feeling that this battle will determine what I might do next. I glance around and sigh knowing I won't be able to participate because of the lack of trust. If only I was able to gain it, then would they still let me?

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka," the old man released his zanpankuto and I watched in amazement of the flames he controls. "Jōkaku Enjō."

I watched as a wall of flames surround that Aizen and three of his friends as the Captains follow with attacking the rest of enemy forces. This battle makes me feel unease yet I can't tell why.


	12. Enemies! A mystery appearance?

**Hey everyone, I decide to write a few battles so I don't have to drag this story on so long. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.I don't know when again will I be updating but keep in tune. Leave reviews and comments as well. I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Thanks to ****Aya Maria Sparkle, ****Kayle, ****fanficreader1107, ****Guest, and ****EvilashOtaku17, loved the reviews guys! I'm actually surprised that you came up with that idea. To be honest I was planning on entering one of the spirits and you hit the mark spot on. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story and hope this answers any questions on where Lucy's keys are now. Keep on reviewing my fellow readers! Before I forget Happy Memorial Day!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Each Captain separated as the Head Captain stood his ground, watching his flames surround Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. He narrows his eyes as he sees Aizen just smirking the entire time as if this was just a beginning of a punch line.

A long blue haired girl with brown eyes and a black eye patch on her left eye along with a young boy with blonde hair and purple eyes attacks the Head Captain but are stop by a man with long white hair and brown eyes. Beside him is a man with a long ponytail of wavy brown hair and grey eyes who glances lazily at the two enemies in front of him.

"I see so you two are protecting the old fart," sneers the boy as his partner pats his head to calm him down.

"My name is Kazue Hiraki and this boy here is Takuji Hanari. By the orders under Lord Aizen, we end you Soul Reapers lives here," Kazue pulls out her other blade to Kyōraku who sighs that he has to fight already. Takuji takes out a long pointed sword and faces Ukitake who shakes his head at him facing a child once more.

"Well this fight might turn out interesting but care to explain what Aizen is up to?" Kyoraku sheathes his blade toward Kazue who stares at him emotionlessly.

"Even if I did, what makes you think that I would tell you," Kazue disappears as she reappears by his side trying to slash at him only to see him dodge the attack. He reveals himself on her left side and aims to cut her on her lower body but she blocks the attack then distances herself from him.

"I see so he won't even reveal his own plan towards you. Don't you feel afraid if he were to strike you down right now," Kyoraku gives her a questioning look as the girl takes a deep breath in.

"If that were to happen then I would gladly accept my fate. I'm a nothing but a soul that follows him as do the others as well. I don't care about death," Kazue answers with an expressionless gaze leaving Kyoraku to think of what this girl has told him. He side glances at Ukitake who was facing the boy named Takuji.

"Hey would you stop moving! You're pissing me off, Whitey," complains Takuji as he swings his blade towards Ukitake who sidesteps the attack.

"Where did you learn your manners from? Children like you shouldn't be put in this kind of war," scolded Ukitake as the boy turned red and tried to attack once more but failed.

"I don't need to listen to you! Besides haven't you heard the phrase 'don't take to strangers' and why wouldn't you hold still," Takuji tries once more but hits a wall face on. Ukitake appears and sighs at how far they were in battle.

"Didn't you already break that rule when you started to complain about me moving and engaging in a conversation as well. Now listen here boy I don't want you to fight anymore," Ukitake helps the boy but quickly avoids another cut from Takuji.

"No way! I have a reason to fight and I will make sure you die Whitey!" Takuji side glances at Kazue in her battle with Kyoraku. Kazue was a sisterly figure for him and he didn't want to lose her. Just then Gin's words pop back into his mind once again as he tighten his hand on the hilt of his blade in fear. _She maybe strong but if you fail Lord Aizen's expectations, then her life will surely end here._ Takuji looks up once more with killing intent and determination in his eyes alerting Ukitake of how serious the boy is. He knows something must be frightening him to go to such an extent despite the behavior he portrays.

**Meanwhile…**

"Rukia, someone is trying to come up beside us," sensed Mom as everyone set themselves in position. Lucy was about to get in position but was stopped as Rangiku, Renji, and Ikkaku appeared near her.

"Alright, come with us so we can keep you hidden somewhere safe," Renji commands Lucy as she felt herself grow angry.

"No I want to help. Please just let me," she stares at him with hopeful eyes only to be turned down by Ikkaku.

"Don't you get it, we don't trust you! How are we supposed to know that you won't go behind our backs? So shut up and follow us," Ikkaku gave her a stern glare as Lucy remained unfazed by it.

"I'm not leaving and that's final! Wh- Hey!" Lucy was picked up by Ichigo as he tosses her over his shoulder. He flash step and appears near his home as he dumps her in his room. The others know to leave Ichigo to protect the girl as they focus on the new their six opponents. Out appeared one girl with orange eyes and long blonde hair that reached to her hips near Momo, Rukia and Rangiku. Two boys with identical features with spiky black hair and one with blue eyes as the other with green eyes appear by Ikkaku and Yumichika. A man with a black goatee and a bald head faces Renji. Izuru senses a man on his left with red eyes and red spiky hair that swayed to the left side of his face. Shuhei turns to his right to see a man with long blue hair and brown eyes.

"So we just have to kill these pathetic lieutenants' and grab the target? Doesn't look to hard at all," the orange haired girl as she glances at all three girls who stood their ground.

"Hey Shiori, why do you get to fight three opponents? That ain't fair," complained one of the twins with green eyes. The other twin just shakes his head to the side in disappointment of his other half behavior.

"Quit your yappin Mitsu! You're making my ears bleed from your complaints," remarks the man with the black goatee who picks at his ear.

"Well you should at least return to our objective, Mitsukuni, Chomei. Remember what we are here for," reminds the blue haired man seriously as the others focused on their own opponents.

"Hey cow, shorty, goody goody, be prepare to die at the hands of Shiori Ichihara," Shiori points at Rangiku, Rukia, and Momo who were both beginning to become irritated by this woman.

"Did you just call me a cow? You're one to talk with those hanging around, wench," Rangiku jabs her finger toward her chest at Shiori.

"Whatever just shut up and die," Shiori charges in and attempts to swing at the surprised Rangiku only to be stop by another blade. She sees the owner of the blade who is trembling.

"I maybe short, but at least I can show you that appearances mean nothing when you're in battle!" Rukia states as she releases herself from Shiori and tries to strike back at her.

"Jeez, maybe I should have fought with one of the men you girls are so butt hurt by my words. Aren't you girls' men? I mean that is what a women is…oh I forgot you're all just little girls," remarks Shiori as Rangiku comes from behind and aims to cut Shiori on her arm.

"Why you!" Rukia follows Rangiku only for them to be strike down somehow as Shiori appears behind ready to finish the kill. Except a fire shot was intervene and she jumped away from the distance. As she did multiple fire shots were being aimed at her the moment she distant herself. Shiori dodged most of them but some did managed to scratch her up a bit and burns were added to. She looks for the source of these ongoing attacks and sees Momo with her sword in release form.

"Well looks goody goody actually got some moves. Time to get serious," Shiroi eyes show how serious she is as the female soul reapers prepare for what's next.

"Well Soetsu looks like we got some fierce looking guys, but that girly one can be yours. He's really freaking me out," Mitsukuni glances at Yumichika with a sweat-drop.

"Hey Yumichika, he's talking about you looking girly," Ikkaku sighs as Yumichika flips his hair which made the Mitsukuni and Ikkaku grimance except for Soetsu.

"He can't help but be jealous of my beauty. I'm just born naturally beautiful," Yumichika looks up with shining eyes.

"That is not beauty more like horror," chuckled Mitsukuni as Yumichika began to feel himself tick at the man's joke.

"Mitsukuni you face him since he obviously already wants to kill you. I'll talk baldy over here," Soetsu jabs his finger towards Ikkaku who had a pissed off face,

"Alright looks like I'm going to kill you for that remark, you blue eyes freak," charged Ikkaku as he swung his sword at Soetsu. Soetsu disappears surprising Ikkaku as he turned to find him only to feel a swift kick to his gut and flying into a building.

"What the? Ikkaku," Yumichika rushed to aid his friend but was stop by Mitsukuni who appeared in the way.

"Sorry girly guy, but your fight is with me. Though I wish I got to face baldy instead of you. Anyways don't underestimate us," Mitsukuni glances at him evilly as he takes out his blade. Yumichika gets into position and prepares to fight this man who has no idea what beauty really is.

"Then we might as announce our names. I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fifth Seat of Squad 11," Yumichika declares as the man eyes him in surprise.

"Hm…what's a girly guy like you doing in a tough group of Squad 11? Whatever names Mitsukuni Sakurai, and that guy facing baldy is my twin Soetsu Sakurai. Now let's fight girly." Mitsukuni makes a "come at me" gesture towards Yumichika who wonders how strong his opponent is.

"Man that's gonna leave a mark," Ikkaku complains as he dusted himself from the rubble. He sees that he crashed in at least two building and feels himself shaking in excitement.

"Are you trembling in fear?" Soetsu watches Ikkaku and sees something unexpected as Ikkaku grabs out his sword with an excited smile.

"No way, I'm trembling in excitement of how strong you are. Let's go already, Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad 11," Ikkaku positions himself for the thrill of his fight.

"I'm Soetsu Sakurai, the man who will end your life," Soetsu smiles at Ikkaku as he could feel the killing intent grow within him. The two swordsmen begin their battle as their blades collided in power.

"Damn it," cursed Renji as he dodged another attack from Chomei who continues attacking him continuously.

"What's wrong? You finally want to run with your legs behind your tail," laughs Chomei as Renji sweat-drops at how the guy somehow resembles Ikkaku.

"Like Hell I would, but I think it's right that we at least know our names in battle. Since I'm the one who is going to defeat you," Renji states as Chomei thinks for a little.

"You're right about that. My name is Chomei Makioka, the guy whose going to fucking kill you," Chomei smirks as Renji sighs.

"My name is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6," Renji ready's himself as Chomei comes charging once more.

A blade is swung nearly chopping off Izuru's head that dodges it barely. He could see some blood coming out from a cut on his neck. He glances at the man who almost copied the same attack he usually does on people.

"What's the matter Emo? Afraid to get your head chop off," the red haired man spoke emotionlessly.

"No just surprised is all. I'm not an Emo for your information. I'm Izuru Kira Lieutenant of Squad 3, besides you're one to talk," Izuru stares down the red-head as he sighs.

"I'm Takamori Tanaka, let's get this over with," he sighs once more as he reappears on Izuru's right to be block by his attacks.

Shuhei dodges another blow from the calm blue haired man and quickly position himself once more for a counterattack. He scans the area to see that everyone has taken on an opponent. The only thing that bugs him was what the girl wanted to do before she was taken away from Ichigo.

"Thinking at this point will let your guard down. If I were you I would keep my attention on the opponent," smirks the blue haired man as he slashed Shuhei's left arm. He distances himself from him and tries to see where he could fend him off.

"Ah….pardon me, but I'm Gesshin Kusonoki. The man who will end your life peacefully," he bows as Shuhei keeps his eye on him.

"My name is Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad 9. The man who will show you the sins you have committed," Shuhei heads forward to attack the man once more.

**Somewhere in the midst of the battle…**

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of Squad 6 came across a woman with long black hair and grey eyes. She scans him to see if he is one of the captains that are supposed to be powerful. There was a moment of silence until Byakuya made the first move by releasing his shikai.

"Scatter Senbonzakura. Gokei," he swings his blade towards the woman as she looks in amusement. This catches his eye as he waited for the petals to clear and reveal nothing there. He narrows his eye as he turns to his left to see her with a playful smile on her lips.

"Sakura, huh? Just like my name, but that won't get you anywhere with flattering," the woman replies in a light tone.

"My sword's name and yours have nothing in common. I'm not the type of man that would flatter an enemy like yourself," Byakuya states harsh as the woman exaggerates with a heart stab.

"Wow you're so cold! I guess you might be a powerful opponent after all. My name is Sakura Nobusawa and your," she smiles at him which he ignores.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six. Let us begin our battle," Byakuya positions himself as Sakura pouts.

"No way, tell me about yourself Byakuya. Are you single? What's your favorite food? What type of ideal girl do you like?" gushes Sakura as Byakuya sighs at the opponent he has to face.

"Why would I reveal anything to you?" Byakuya speaks in a cold voice as she blushes and screams in delight.

"Man you're so hot when you're cold! I just wanna make you all mine," sighs Sakura as she thinks about having thirty babies with Byakuya. Sadly for him, he wished his opponent was a male instead of a female like her.

Toshiro was facing his opponent who was a girl with short black curls and blue eyes. She tilts her head in consideration as he position himself for an attack. A smile appears on her lips which Toshiro caught, but then realized she disappears. He senses an attack from behind and was going to dodge it when someone's blade collided with hers. Toshiro looks to see Karin with a look of anger in her eyes and then distances herself from the black haired girl. She turns to Toshiro and shot an annoyed look.

"Karin, what is it?" Toshiro gives a confused look as Karin sighs.

"It's hard to believe that the all so almighty captain, let his guard down against a girl who might be the same age as us," Karin glared at him which he step back a bit. A soft giggle was heard as the two faced the giggling girl in front of them.

"Oh my jealous are we? Well I won't pay you any attention because my eyes are set on him. You're a really quite handsome aren't you, captain," smiles the girl as Karin felt her irritation rising and clenched a fist.

"Flattering is going to get you know where. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 and you are," Toshiro gave her a cold look as she smiles once again at him.

"Funny our names nearly sound the same don't you agree? My name is Toshi Ogiwara, but you can call me Toshi, Toshiro," Toshi looks at him with affection eyes as Karin felt ready to fight this girl. Toshiro on the other hand was beginning to think that all hell may break lose any second between these two girls.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! May I need to remind you Miss Ogiwara," Toshiro gives her a stern gaze as she pouts.

"No don't say that Toshiro! You make me sound old, and Toshi is really fine," Toshi shots him the puppy-eyes look.

"Yo Toshi, don't tell me you fell for another guy again. Jeez you are so hopeless," complained a lazy voice as a red head boy appears alerting Toshiro and Karin.

"Be quiet Karitsu, I don't want to hear anything from you. Toshiro how about we go somewhere alone?" Toshi shoots the boy a menacing glare and turns to give Toshiro a sweet smile. Toshiro could feel an angry presence as she see Karin shooting murderous glares at Toshi.

"Like hell you two are going anywhere! Toshiro is here waiting for a fight and all you do is act like a stupid girl with a crush. Fight already and quit flirting with the guy I lo- hate I mean hate," Karin yells angrily but then flushes at what she was about to say. Toshiro glances at her in interest but then realized she hates him. _Why do I feel like sulking when she says she hates mean? Focus the enemy seems powerful and quite annoying_ Toshiro thought as he looked at the two.

"Hm…a feisty one, just my type of ideal girl," winked Karitsu as Karin gave him a weird look. Toshiro felt his irritation rising at this guy's actions.

"You were always the type for hot-blooded girls, Karitsu. Oh well if Toshiro can't be mine, then I will just have to kill him from getting near that girl," Toshi points at Karin who was surprised but grabbed her hilt of the sword.

"Then quite talking and let's fight. I'm Karin Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," Karin positions herself as the boy Karitsu appears before her.

"I'll be your opponent my fiery one. The names Karitsu Kotara, the guy who will either kill you or make you fall for me and become my love slave," Karitsu grabs his blade and smiles at Karin who scowls.

"It looks like you will be my opponent," Toshiro faces Toshi but worries about Karin.

"Yes and I will make sure that you won't save that girl you love because you're already mine," Toshi smiles evilly as Toshiro blushes at that statement.

"I don't love her! She's m-my closes f-friend," stutters Toshiro but shakes these thoughts and maintains focus. As they begin their battle Karin and Toshiro harbor a sense of uneasy.

**Ichigo's Room:**

"Okay Strawberry mind telling me when you're setting me down? Oh wait here's another where are we going exactly?!" Lucy yells at him, as he sighs and enters his home through his bedroom window. Lucy looks around to notice that they are in his room, and then is dumped on the floor.

"Ow that hurt. Sigh…what do you want?" she ask as he gives her a side glance and sits on his bed.

"Some answers that you have to tell me now. Are you a Soul Reaper?" He gives her a stern gaze that she knows there is no ways in getting pass Ichigo.

"No, I'm not, but then again I don't know who I really am. I'm from another dimension but I'm just barely getting flashbacks, but there is always no names that come across my memories," Lucy answers honestly as Ichigo thinks of his next questions.

"Do you work for Aizen?"

"I didn't even know who that was until Kisuke told me. I heard from him that he's nothing but a criminal who needs to pay for all the damages he causes."

"How do you know Toshiro?"

"I met him in Rukongai with his Grandmother who took care of me. He wasn't nice at first but I understand he was cautious of me maybe harming her. Which I would never do and I guess we got closer and became siblings," Lucy smiles soft at this as Ichigo smiles himself.

"Did you attack us and the Soul Society?" Ichigo's eyes harden for a bit wanting to believe that she would never do such a thing.

"To be honest, I have no memory of attacking all of you, but bits of memories return to me slowly. It's strange but I can't come up with a solution to your question," Lucy looks at Ichigo in the eye and releases a sigh. They are both quiet for a while until a voice interrupts them.

"Of course Lucy didn't do it. I did," appeared another Lucy who opened the closet door of Ichigo's closet. The two stared at each other, rubbed their eyes and looked at the third person who randomly appeared.

"Two Lucys! Why are you in my closet?" Ichigo yelled as the other Lucy just shrugs making him irritated.

"How are you me? Or am I real?" Ichigo pulls Lucy's cheeks to see if she was real, but ended up getting a hit on his head. "Ichigo, I know I'm actually here, you idiot."

"Sorry about that just making sure. What did you just say my name?" Ichigo rubs his head, but smiles at Lucy who blushes and looks away. This didn't go by the other Lucy who was wondering who this guy is with Lucy.

"S-shut up, just for your information I said Strawberry! So clean your ears," Lucy argues as the other two both thought yeah right.

"Question, are you two a couple?" Fake Lucy asked as the two both blush and state 'no' in unison.

"Wait who are you and what do you want?" Ichigo stares in suspicion as the other Lucy smiles.

"Well my name is actually…" A light envelopes the other Lucy as the two stare in shock at what was happening.

Suddenly two small individuals appear with blue colored bodies and two antennae's. One has orange shorts with a sash running across its right shoulder to its left side of its waist and has a mouth shaped as the letter "V" upside down. One had black shorts with a sash running the opposite direction of the other's sash and a mouth shaped as a "V." They both had small beady black eyes with white pupils and the same matching white belts.

"Hi I'm Gemi," Gemi with the black shorts waved at the shocked two people.

"And I'm Mini," Mini with the orange shorts copied her twins actions.

"We are the zodiac of the twins, Gemini," the two introduced in unison as Ichigo and Lucy tried to return from their shock.

"Zodiac? Do you mean as in the twins of that zodiac?" Ichigo asked as he shakes his head in disbelief. What shocked them most was when the two twins hugged Lucy who didn't understand what was going on.

"Lucy we missed you so much. Loke and the others miss you so much," cried Gemi as he hugged onto her tightly.

"We actually thought you died on us. Everyone and Fairy Tail as well are waiting for you," Mini tighten her hold on Lucy. Lucy stood there unable to know what to do but embraces them completely. Ichigo smiles at the scene but wonders what in earth is Lucy from if the zodiacs are in involved.

"Gemi and Mini, Lucy doesn't remember any of her memories or of Fairy Tail. Be careful of what you say," said a manly voice as everyone turns to see a man with blonde blackish hair with midnight eyes and a tanned skin tone. He was dressed in a yellow regular t-shirt with the word dragon on it and black pants with black shoes. He was a fit guy, but there was one question going through everyone's mind.

"Who the hell are you? And what's with everyone appearing in my room," Ichigo outbursts the silence and also asking the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Lucy, I think the time is almost coming. It has to be if Gemini was able to appear in this world without you holding onto the key," the man states as he folds his arm around his chest.

"Um…how do you know my name?" Lucy sweat-drops nervously as the man shakes his head from the side.

"Do I really have to tell you my name? Man maybe that boy would figure out before you," the man sighs as Lucy felt like she has just been insulted.

"No way, Draco! But how are you in a human form," Lucy looks up and down at his figure as Ichigo gives her a questioning look.

"Really it's Draco, how you been and where were you this whole time?" questions Gemi and Mini as they appear near him and began a conversation leaving Lucy and Ichigo out.

"So you know them I assume," Ichigo sighs as he scratches his head and Lucy mods.

"He's well in this world my Zanpakuto, but in my world the dragon zodiac. His true form is actually a dragon," Lucy explains as Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Are you saying you're a dragon?" Ichigo disrupts Draco and Gemini from their conversation.

"Yeah, but we have more important matters to attend to. Lucy those souls that the soul reapers are facing have magical abilities and might need our help. There is a chance that we might return home in the midst of the battle, can you deal with that? When this is all finish, I will show you who you are since you gather almost every memory," Draco states seriously as Lucy stays quiet for a bit. She recalls bits of memories of people trying to take her away, but she was being protected by that group of friends who stood by her.

"I will never let anyone behind. I would rather die if anyone tried to hurt my friends," Lucy states determinedly as Draco nods in approval. All four are about to leave but Ichigo stops them.

"Lucy if you go out there, then what are you going to do? They aren't just going to welcome you with open arms," Ichigo stares at her in worry.

"Then I earn their trust, because I'm Lucy Heartfilla of…I don't remember but anyways. I will show them to trust me and save everyone. Let's go Ichigo," Lucy smiles encouragingly as Ichigo smirks and follows them to the battle field.

Celestial Realm:

"Celestial Spirit King! We can't find Gemi and Mini anywhere," Loke pants from running around the whole place. All nine other celestial spirits of the zodiac looks around nervously and worried for their little twins. The Celestial King watches his friends worried about the twins, but he might have a clue of where they may be. Capricorn catches this and calls for everyone to settle down.

"Loke understand that they might be playing hide and seek. I'm sure they are just playing around," Capricorn tries to calm his friend who was looking down.

"It's not just them, but Lucy…when will we ever find her or what might be happening to her then second. I just want them both to be okay," Loke spoke in a sad tone as the other spirits can understand how they feel. Their master has disappeared and they have no knowledge of where she may be. It pangs them with fear and sadness of what she could be doing now.

"I'm not worried about her or anything, but I know she's alright. She can be a naïve crybaby, but she's also a strong independent woman," Aquarius comments as everyone stares at her in surprise, but know she worries about Lucy deeply.

"I know where the twins may be, but I can also tell the time is almost upon us," The king states as everyone looks up at him in interest.

"What do you mean Celestial King?" Capricorn inquires as the king takes a deep breath and faces them.

"Gemini is probably with Old Friend, but that's just my hunch. Then again it confirms my theory that she may return sooner than we may expect it," The king answers as everyone stares at him in shock.

"You mean Gemi and Mini are with Lucy now, but she doesn't have her keys," Loke pulls out Lucy's keys as everyone nods in agreement.

"Loke, how did you ever found Old Friend's keys?" asked the king in interest.

"Natsu found them one morning and they were just there on his steps outside. He had me hold onto them until Lucy returns. Is she finally coming back?" Loke looks at the king in high hopes as he nods.

"But you mustn't let Fairy Tail know until we are certain she has arrived. Now you may go back to what you are doing and wait for Old Friend's return," smiles The Celestial King as he returns to the throne room and the others continue to do what they were doing. The girls decide to throw a welcome back party for Lucy when she arrives and Capricorn gave them the okay to do so. Taurus wondered if her body has gotten in bigger in the chest area. The others are either doing their own thing or just counting off the day Lucy arrives. Aquarius was planning on giving Lucy the lecture of never leaving them again while Scorpio tries to calm his girlfriend.

"Natsu she's finally coming back," Loke smiles happily as he heads for his room or to find a date or two.


End file.
